Simple Moments
by I'mDifferent-GetOverIt
Summary: Formerly "OneShots Of Zarter". Just a bunch of Zarter one-shots. Rated "T" for possible later chapters. Chapter 34: Come Home - She promised she would. But she never did.
1. Strong Feelings

**A Collection of Zarter**

**A/N: Hello Zarter Fans! I have decided to do a one-shot series for ZARTER! And Zarter only, so don't even ask for Sanubis or Nephthys/Set or Bast/Bes or anything OTHER than Zarter. Okay, my rambles are done so you can read the part you actually want to read: the actual story. Unless of course, you actually want to read my author's note. In which case, I shall give you "the weird look"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles, because if I did, there would be more Zarter and more than three books. And that would mean that I would own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus, in which cases, Percy and Annabeth would have gotten together earlier, along with Travis and Katie and Nico and Thalia and Jason and Piper wouldn't be such terrible characters. Wow, this is very ramble-ish.**

**One: Strong Feelings**

**Z**

**I**

**A**

I sighed. It had been a long day here at the First Nome. Amos—err, Chief Lector, was adjusting nicely, though he missed Carter and Sadie.

Carter Kane. His name always had to come up.

He was the reason why I was so tired. I had stayed up late, not being able to sleep because my thoughts kept bubbling with thoughts of him. He was the reason I couldn't keep my focus. I would see a new initiate and remember my shabti bringing him and his sister here. I would see a khopesh and remember how he liked to use one rather than a wand.

It had been a long day, as I already said.

Seven new initiates had started today and I had to being all of their training. It got pretty annoying.

I was exhausted, yet here I was, at 2am, wide awake.

The problem was my brain could not stop thinking about Carter.

I tried meditating, but it didn't help. Usually I was very good at blocking everything out, but lately, I hadn't been able to do it. I would sit, with my legs crossed and my eyes closed, but my mind would not stop thinking like it usually did.

I stood up, frustrated. Why did he make me this way? Why couldn't I stop thinking about him?

I rubbed my forehead. I had a headache from such little sleep each night. My eyelids felt like closing, but every time they did, I would only see Carter's face; his deep brown eyes, his dark curly hair.

I sank against the wall and began to cry out of confusion.

I don't know how long I cried for, but soon I felt a bit better.

I was still confused, but I felt like a great load had been lifted from my shoulders. I took a deep breath. Maybe I could get some sleep now.

Unfortunately, my brain had other plans.

While I felt a bit better, I still could not stop thinking about Carter.

And then it hit me like a bunch of bricks.

I was in love with Carter.

"No, this doesn't make any sense," I muttered to myself. "People have crushes, then they date, then they fall in love. They don't just fall in love right away."

But a little part of me knew that I _was_ in love with him.

It was strange. If you had told me four months ago that I would be in love with Carter Kane, I would have probably torched you. Now, there was no other possibility.

I walked back to my bed and laid down again. I found it easier to sleep once I had discovered that I was in love.

My dreams that night (and for a long time after that) were riddled with scenes of Carter.

**A/N; How'd ya like it? This is just a side project from all my other stories (all of which are in need of reviews), so I won't be updating as much, unless I get a lot of good feedback and/or some ideas (not necessarily from you guys, though they would be appreciated).**

**REVIEW PLEASE! FLAMES ACCEPTED!**


	2. Movie Night

**Movie Night**

**A/N: Hello! I am back! I don't really know where I got this idea…anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or The Mist.**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

Every Saturday, we have a movie night at the Twenty-First Nome. This weekend, Amos and Zia were coming for _The Mist_.

_The Mist_ was supposed to be really scary. Sadie picked it. I wanted to watch something else, but she insisted.

We always watched them on the porch where we eat. This big projector screen rolls up, so we can always have it there. We use a projector to play the movie. Surprisingly, it's not magical.

Anyway, Zia and Amos arrived around 6 o'clock. We had dinner and Zia sat across from me. I had a hard time focusing on my meal with her sitting there, telling us about everything at the First Nome.

After dinner, we all brought down blankets and laid them down on the porch.

"Can I sit here?" asked Zia.

I looked up. _Gods, she looks beautiful_, I thought.

"Carter?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure," I said.

"So…what's this movie about?" she asked.

"Um…I don't really know," I replied.

"You chose a movie and you don't even know what it's about?"

I laughed. "Actually Sadie picked this one."

"Oh."

Then the movie started.

And I'm gonna have to thank Sadie for picking a scary one.

Zia buried her face in my shoulder the whole time.

Honestly, I didn't pay much attention to the movie; I was too busy thinking about how Zia was _this _close to me.

About a half-hour in, I even put my arm around her, and she didn't even move. Well, she did move, but she moved _closer_ to me. So, I spent an hour and a half with my arm around the girl of my dreams.

I waved goodbye to Amos and Zia as they went through their portal. I smiled a little, thinking of Zia. I turned around to see Sadie, hands on her hips.

"What?" I asked.

She just laughed and said, "G'Night, Carter," and went up the stairs.

I realized how tired I was and went up stairs to my room, where I fell asleep almost instantly.

**A/N: How was it? I think it was a little choppy during the movie, but what matters in your opinion! So review please! And don't forget to share, using the little button at the top of the page (unless you're like me and don't have a Facebook, MySpace, Twitter, or any of the other crap up there)!**

**REVIEW (FLAMES ACCEPTED) AND SHARE!**


	3. Hope

**Hope**

**A/N: Hello! I am back! Guess what? THIS STORY GOT INTO THE COMMUNITY ZARTER ALERT! I AM SOOOOOOO HAPPY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles. Consider yourselves lucky.**

**Z**

**I**

**A**

I was walking past Carter's room, when I noticed he was sitting on his balcony. He was facing the Manhattan skyline, with his back turned to me, but I could tell he was worried, because the muscles in his back were tense.

I decided to stop and see what was wrong.

I slipped inside his room and over to the balcony.

"Hey Carter," I said.

He turned around, surprised. "Oh, hey Zia. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much," I replied. "I noticed you looked a little tense. What's wrong?"

Carter hesitated. "Nothing…"

I sat next to him. "Carter, I know it's not nothing. You can tell me."

He looked at me with those brown eyes, eyes that could have seen everything, the eyes I had found myself daydreaming about.

He hesitated again. "I just…I just feel like we're fighting against the odds. I…I'm scared that I might lose...people who are important to me."

I looked at him in amazement. By the way he would teach the trainees, full of determination and strength and bravery, I would have never have guessed this.

"I feel like I'm doing nothing, like all that we're doing is doing nothing at all and isn't going to help," he continued.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry for dumping all this on you—"

I held up my hand. "Carter, I don't mind. Sometimes, it helps to tell someone."

Carter looked into my eyes. "I think it does." A faint glimmer of a smile came across his face.

I leaned in and gave him a light peck on the cheek. Carter looked shocked, but also pleased by it. He smiled at me.

I felt a blush rising to my cheeks.

"You know Zia," he began. "you're at the top of the list of people I'm afraid of losing."

Then we both leaned in and suddenly, I was kissing Carter Kane. And I felt amazing.

"Hey Carter," Sadie said, coming into Carter's room. She looked up from whatever she was holding and noticed us. "Oh…well. I'll come back later then." She flashed me a "Tell me later" look and walked out.

I smiled at Carter and he returned it.

"You…you should probably go see what Sadie wanted," I suggested.

"Yeah," he agreed. He winked at me and walked off to go find his sister.

I sighed a little to myself. I looked out over the Manhattan skyline and I swear I saw a black-haired boy and a blond girl riding on a flying horse, towards the Empire State Building.

I shook my head and my thoughts returned to Carter.

Gods, I had it bad.

**A/N: What did you think? I hope you understood that Carter was worried and Zia gave him hope…but that was what I was trying to get at.**

**REVIEW AND SHARE PLEASE!**


	4. Happy Birthday Carter

**Happy Birthday Carter**

**A/N: TODAY IS CARTER'S BIRTHDAY! So, in honor of that, I have decided to do a chapter about his birthday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles, because if I did you **_**know **_**there would be more Zarter.**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

I looked up at the ceiling of my room at Brooklyn House and smiled. Today, I was turning fifteen. I sat up and got dressed.

Downstairs, everyone was waiting. I got a lot of really great presents from everybody (most of them were books, but I did get a penguin figurine from Felix).

But the best present came later.

I was sitting on the deck, looking out over Manhattan, thinking about how much things had changed since my last birthday, when Zia came and sat next to me. She and Amos were visiting for my birthday today.

"Hey Carter," she said.

"Oh, hey Zia," I replied. "What's up?"

"Well…umm…I didn't exactly get you a present," she began.

"That's fine," I said. "Just you being here is present enough."

"Very funny Carter."

"What?"

"Present, present…you don't get a joke you made?"

"Well, it must have been an unintended joke then."

Zia laughed. "Well, I did get you something…"

As soon as she finished saying that, Zia placed her lips on mine. When we kissed, I felt fireworks explode. It was amazing.

When we broke apart, I gazed at her. She smiled a beautiful smile.

"So you guys are a couple now?" asked Sadie from the doorway.

Zia and I just blushed.

The rest of the night we spent watching old home movies from when Mom, Dad, Sadie and I all lived together. It just felt nice to be doing something normal for once.

And of course, I loved the fact that I had my arm around Zia.

To put it simply, it was the best birthday ever.

**A/N:**

**Me: OK! Cake time!**

**Everybody except Carter: Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Carter! Happy birthday to you!**

**Carter: *blows out candles on cake***

**Me: If you review, you will get a piece of Carter's birthday cake!**


	5. Arabic Words

**Arabic Words**

**A/N:**

**Me: Hey guys! Have you guys ever wanted to punch your computer, but you know that the second you do, you will get in trouble by your computer-loving father and you will regret it because you have a lot of really, really, really important writing on there? If so, you know how I feel.**

**Sadie: Shut up and stop ranting. No one cares.**

**Me: Well that wasn't mean at all.**

**Sadie: Hey! Sarcasm is MINE!**

**Me: No! Sarcasm is MINE!**

**Carter: Uh oh. Not the "Sarcasm loves me more" argument again. Last time, you guys kept everyone up all night with your yelling.**

**Me: Sarcasm does love me more!**

**Sadie: No it doesn't!**

**Carter: *groans* I will the disclaimer to annoy Different. She doesn't own us.**

**Me: Why must you annoy me so?**

**Carter: QUIT WITH THE SARCASM ARGUMENT THEN!**

**Me: Fine.**

**Sadie: I win!**

**Me: No you don't.**

**Carter: *groans* Read on while I try to get them to calm down**

***building bursts into flames and explodes***

**Carter: Uh oh.**  
><strong>Z<strong>

**I**

**A**

Carter and I had been assigned laundry duty and it was torture. The laundry room was hot and stuffy. Plus, it seemed that nobody had done laundry for at least a week and a half, so there were tons of it. We were in there pretty much all day. At least I got to spend time with Carter.

He kept making me laugh and his jokes made doing the laundry bearable. He had wanted to learn Arabic, so I was teaching him simple words.

He spotted the picture of the fruit.

"Apple," Carter said.

"Tafaha*," I replied, giving him the Arabic word.

"Tafaha," Carter repeated.

"Good," I complimented.

He smiled.

I returned the smile. Carter was so easy to smile around. The world could be ending and I would be able to smile, as long as I would be with Carter.

"Slippers," Carter laughed, holding up a fluffy slipper that looked like a puppy.

I laughed along with him. "Ship-ships,*" I answered.

"Ship-ships," Carter repeated, his brown eyes twinkling.

I nodded.

"What about terms of affection?" he asked, placing a basket he had just emptied into the washer next to where I was folding clothes.

"Explain a little further," I asked, confused as to what he wanted for me to explain.

"Like...how some people say 'Honey' or 'Baby' in English," he replied, sitting next to me to help with the folding while the clothes washed.

I thought for a moment. That was something I had never really thought about before.

"Habeebee,*" I answered after a few moments of silence. "Its direct translation is 'Sweetheart'."

The washer beeped, signaling that it was time to switch the wet clothes to the dryer. I was just shutting the lid to the washing machine on the new set of dirty clothes, when I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I knew it was Carter. His warmth was nice, not like the suffocating heat from the laundry room.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "You're my habeebee."

I couldn't pretend I hadn't wanted to hear him say something like that. In my mind, though, I had imagined it in English. Still, I was overjoyed. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him.

"And you're mine," I whispered to him.

Carter smiled at that. I rested my head on his chest and he kept his arms around me. It felt nice, just being there with him. I could have stayed in his arms the rest of my life, but, sadly, Jaz and Walt came by to tell us it was lunch.

I smiled at Carter from across the table. He returned it with that the smile I found myself dreaming of. There was no way I would ever turn my back on him.

**A/N:**

**Sadie: What the bloody hell were those little * things?**

**Me: I wanted to tag them.**

**Sadie: I still don't get it.**

**Me: They were in Arabic and not a lot of people reading this will probably speak Arabic, so I wanted to tell our lovely readers what they mean.**

**Sadie: You did that in the story, stupid.**

**Me: *ignites staff* You did NOT just call me stupid!**

**Sadie: Yes I did.**

**Me: *torches Sadie* Anyway, here is what they mean:**

_**Tafaha: Apple, as in the fruit...don't know of another apple.**___

_**Ship-ships: Slippers...as in the cozy footwear.**___

_**Habeebee: sweetheart...like, calling somebody Honey.**_

**Sadie: Your definitions suck.**

**Me: Oh well. Like yours could be any better.**

**Sadie: People, don't review, she doesn't deserve it!**

**Me: Don't listen to Sadie! Review! And share with your friends and family too!**


	6. Stargazing

Stargazing

**A/N:**

**Different: Hello again! I know, two updates, back to back. You lucky people.**

**Sadie: I don't think they're lucky.**

**Different: Shut up already. Why did I even write you here?**

**Sadie: Because I'm awesome.**

**Carter: No you're not.**

**Different: While Carter and Sadie have a sibling argument, I will have Zia do the disclaimer.**

**Zia: I'mDifferent-GetOverIt doesn't own The Kane Chronicles.**

**Z**

**I**

**A**

Carter held my hand as we walked up to the roof of Brooklyn House. I had moved there after about six months of helping Amos get settled as the new Chief Lector. Carter and I had gotten a lot closer. We would spend hours on end in the library together, pouring over scrolls. It just felt nice to be with him.

Tonight, Carter had decided to take me to the roof of Brooklyn House. He said he wanted to show me something.

Once we were on top of the roof Carter looked up. I followed his example, and my breath was taken away. Right above our heads were millions and millions of stars, all shining brightly.

"Wow," I whispered, not wanting to disrupt the silence. I looked at Carter and he smiled.

We laid down the blanket we had brought and sat down, looking up at the stars. Carter told me about the stars and constellations. Soon, we were both just laying there looking at the stars. I couldn't help but notice how my head fit perfectly on his shoulder. I loved how one arm was wrapped protectively around me, while the other pointed out constellations in the night sky.

"Where did you learn all these?" I asked in awe, as Carter finished telling the story of Perseus and the Pegasus.

"Mom," he replied with a small smile, obviously remembering something from his early childhood. "She used to teach us the science behind everything, after Dad told us these crazy stories about them."

I laughed. "Are these the stories you're telling me now?" I asked.

"Yeah," Carter answered, wrapping his arm a little tighter around me.

"Have you ever wished that time could just stop and you could stay in one moment forever?" I asked.

"Yeah," Carter answered. "Like right now."

"Same here."

For who knows how long, we just sat there, looking at the stars and making this moment last as long as possible. Eventually, we fell asleep, and the next thing we knew it was morning. And I knew that, if I woke up every day seeing Carter's face, I would die happy.

A/N:

**Different: *eats popcorn* The ending was cheesy but...*continues eating popcorn***

**Zia: You wrote it.**

**Different: I never said cheesy was bad. Cheesy can also be known as "Fluff" and I love fluff.**

**Zia: *shrugs* Where is Sadie?**

**Different: I banished her from the Author's Note for being annoying.**

**Carter: Thank you!**

**Different: I just did it because she was annoying me, but yeah, you're welcome...I guess...**

**Carter: Give her reviews! She banished Sadie! She deserves them!**

**Different: WAIT! I almost forgot!**

**Sadie: This can't be good...**

**Different: *banishes Sadie again* Anyway, I was thinking, that maybe I should start a system where you have to I have to get a certain amount of reviews for you guys to get an update. Let's start with, say, three? Good? Well, without further ado, REVIEW!**


	7. Reunited

**Reunited**

**A/N: Different: Last chapter, I got four reviews. Thanks to: Animal Charmer 11, larkgrace, Zarter-4-Eva, and FlameoftheHunt101. Thanks guys! And here is Jaz with the disclaimer.**

**Jaz: Why me?**

**Different: Because, you haven't done one yet.**

**Jaz: I'mDifferent-GetOverIt does not own the Kane Chronicles.**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

Sadie and I were really in the First Nome to see Amos, but I really wanted to see Zia. Zia was still there, with Amos, helping out. She should be coming to the Twenty-First Nome soon, but with the Chaos that's been going on, everything is just so hard to plan.

Anyway, Sadie and I walked through the marketplace, trying to keep our heads down, not knowing how the people would react to seeing us. With our luck, they would try to murder us or something. Soon, we came to the Hall of the Ages. Amos and Zia were there, Zia pouring over scrolls, while Amos appeared to be talking to someone we couldn't see.

"Ah, hello, Carter, Sadie," Amos said, greeting us with the same warm smile.

At my name, Zia looked up. Her amber eyes lit up and she nearly dropped the scrolls she was carrying. Zia looked beautiful, like always, though her hair had grown to her shoulders now.

"Sadie, could you come over here with me," Amos asked, gesturing for the invisible person to leave. "I want to show you something."

Amos and Sadie walked away, but not before Amos winked at me and Sadie smirked. I had no clue what Amos was going to show Sadie, but I had a feeling he had done that just to give a few minutes with Zia.

Gods, I had missed her so much. There wasn't a day that went by when I didn't think about her.

"What'cha reading?" I asked, trying to start a conversation that wasn't awkward.

"Oh, just some things about the Pharaohs," she replied, showing me the scroll that depicted several Pharaohs of Ancient Egypt.

"Neat," I said.

"Yeah," Zia agreed. "Its just been really tough lately. I have loads of research to do, and then I have my other duties and..."

Zia trialed off, not quite finishing her sentence.

"You know," I said. "if you ever want a bit of change, you could always come to the Twenty-First Nome and help me and Sadie teach Blood of Pharaohs how to use their powers without blowing things up."

Zia laughed. With one little smile, she seemed so much happier. "I might just have to take you up on that, Carter," she said. Then her eyes got dark and sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Its—its just that," she wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I missed you—a lot. And when I heard you were coming today, I was so excited to see you, but I don't know if I could let you leave again..."

Zia trailed off again, once again not finishing her sentence.

"It'll be okay," I reassured her. "Everything will be fine and soon, Amos will be all settled in and then you can come back to the Twenty-First Nome and help me teach twenty magicians. We'll make it through this."

Zia leaned against my shoulder and buried her face in it. I wrapped one arm around her. We stayed in that position for who knows how long.

Soon, though, Amos and Sadie had to come back.

The four of us talked about everything for a little while: Apophis (though we didn't use his name), Ra, and everything else that was going on.

Just as Sadie and I were about to leave, I leaned over and whispered to Zia, "Soon, we'll be reunited for good."

My hand brushed against her cheek and I think I saw a faint smile on her face.

**A/N: Remember, I need three reviews (at least) to update! So...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Of Jigsaw Puzzles and Rainy Days

**Of Rainy Days and Jigsaw Puzzles**

**A/N: Different: I know, my update is late.**

**Sadie: Shame on you. We should throw you into a pit of boiling lava.**

**Different: That's cruel.**

**Zia: Whatever. I'mDifferent-GetOverIt does not own the Kane Chronicles.**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

It was a boring, rainy day. Sadie and Bast had taken most of the other trainees out for a "field trip", leaving Zia and I with a few who didn't want to at Brooklyn House. Allyson was probably in one of the classrooms, taking care of some of her plants, Felix was off with his penguins somewhere, and Julian was in his room.

As for Zia and I, we were sitting on the floor, bored out of our minds.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"I have no clue," I replied.

"I'm going to find something," Zia stated, standing up. "I refuse to just sit here all afternoon."

With that, she left the room, leaving me confused.

A few minutes later, Zia came back, holding a small box in her hands.

"I found this," she said, holding out the box. It was a jigsaw puzzle of a tiger in a rainforest.

"Sure," I said, getting up to clear off the table. Soon, we were sitting incredibly close, sorting out the edge pieces from the regular ones. Once we were done with that, we moved on to putting them together.

"Here, I think this one goes right there," Zia said, handing me a piece. I took it and our hands brushed ever-so lightly. Still, I felt blush creep up to my face. Zia's face looked a little flushed too, which was something I had never seen before.

It was a lot more fun than I had expected. But then again, it might've just been because I was with Zia.

"Last piece," I said, holding up the small puzzle piece, one of the tiger's eye. "Would you do the honors?"

As a reply, Zia took the piece and placed it in it's proper spot. "Done," she said. "In only four hours and twenty-three minutes."

We both stood up and high-fived. After a few minutes, I realized our fingers were intertwined and we were basically holding hands.

Just then, Sadie walked through the door. She raised her eyebrows, then shook her head and walked away.

Zia and I looked at each other and laughed. She didn't even seem to mind that we were holding hands.

**A/N: Zia: That was...interesting...**

**Carter: Where did you even get the idea?**

**Different: I got it because I was looking for inspiration, and I looked at my coffee table, where my mom and I are doing a puzzle.**

**Carter: Oh...**

**Zia: …..**

**Different: Please review! I need four to update!**


	9. Goodbyes

**Goodbyes**

**A/N: Different: Two updates in one day!**

**Sadie: who cares?**

**Different: why do I even bother to banish you any more? You always find your way back in...**

**Sadie: Because I rock.**

**Different: Whatever you say. Today, we have Walt to do the disclaimer.**

**Walt: The what?**

**Different: Disclaimer. Say that I don't own everything.**

**Walt: OH! I'mDifferent-GetOverIt doesn't own anything.**

**Different: *whacks Walt upside the head* Oh yeah, one more thing! Try listening to Goodbye by Alicia Keys while reading this!**

**Z**

**I**

**A**

It had been a fun week here at the Twenty-First Nome, but now I had to leave. My bags were packed, and I had said goodbye to Sadie and Jaz already. The three of us had become rather close over this past week.

All that was left was Carter.

I dreaded saying goodbye to him. We had had so much fun together over the week I was here, and I never wanted it to end. I could never help but smile whenever I thought of him. I regretted ever hating him; he was wonderful and...Carter.

I sat on my bed, trying to figure out what to do, when I heard a knock at the door.

I cleared my throat. "Come in."

It was Carter. Just my luck.

"Hey," he said, giving a little smile that made my heart flutter.

"Oh, hey," I replied trying not to sound nervous.

"What's wrong?" he asked, lightly touching my arm and coming to sit next to me.

"I don't want to leave," I mumbled. I could feel tears trickling down my cheeks. I tried to stop them, but they kept coming, so I turned my face away from Carter.

"What was that?" he asked. I caught a glimpse of his face. It looked worried.

"I don't want to leave," I repeated, louder this time.

"I don't want you to leave either," Carter said, lightly rubbing my back as more tears slipped down my cheeks. I leaned my head on his shoulder, noticing how my head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. He wrapped one arm around me, holding me close to him, much to my pleasure.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you, Carter," I said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you either, Zia."

"Write to me, okay?"

"I promise. Every other day."

"I will too."

We stayed like in that position, my head on his shoulder, his head resting on the top of mine, with our arms around each other, for several minutes. Slowly, my tears dried and I realized it was almost noon.

"I have to leave now," I muttered. "I wish I could stay longer, but I need a portal..."

"I understand," Carter replied, not moving his arms from around my torso.

"Here's a little something to remember me by," I said, and gave him a light kiss on the lips. He kissed me back, and I felt like I was flying.

We broke apart slowly, like in those chick-flicks that Sadie, Jaz, and I had watched. I felt another tear slip down my cheek. Carter reached up and brushed it away with is thumb, leaving his hand underneath my chin.

"Hey, lovebirds," came Sadie's voice from the doorway. "Zia has to leave."

Carter sighed. I just buried my face in his chest.

Why did goodbyes always have to be so hard?

* * *

><p>Animal Charmer 11<strong>: I updated.<strong>

MuseGirltheauthor**: LOL, me too. I was planning on having Felix do that.**

Silverblossom**: I really started to tear up when I read your review. That meant a lot to me, and right after I got it, I started updating, even though it was the third, not the fourth. Thank you so much!**

booklover1398:** OK! Can't wait!**

yop**: Thank you! I haven't done one for Sanubis because...well, I don't really like Sanubis.**

SassMonster**: Yeah...I try to write Sadie in a positive way, but it's hard...**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! SIX! I asked for FOUR! You guys are awesome! I decided to reply right here because I used all 100 PM s for today...it sucks...but I think I like this way better.**

**Anywho, four reviews again.**


	10. Secret Meetings

**Secret Meetings**

**A/N: Different: Hello! Sorry this one was a little late.**

**Sadie: Shame...shame...**

**Different: Shut up...shut up...**

**Sadie: :P**

**Different: You don't get to do the disclaimer. Ha,**

**Sadie: Oh yeah? Watch me. I'mDiff-**

**Different: *duct-tapes Sadie's mouth closed* I, I'mDifferent-GetOverIt, do not own the Kane Chronicles.**

**Z**

**I**

**A**

I opened the door to my room in the First Nome, my feet aching, my eyelids heavy with lack of sleep. I expected to just flop into my bed and attempt to sleep.

What I was not expecting was for the very person I wanted to see most there.

"Carter," I chocked out.

"Zia," he said, his face lighting up with an amazing smile.

"Carter!" I nearly screamed, running into his arms.

I threw my arms around his neck, my face pressed into his chest. His arms were holding me close, one hand running through my short hair. I breathed in his scent. He smelled like...Carter. There is no other way to describe it. I realized tears were slowly slipping down my cheeks and tried to wipe them away. Carter noticed and brushed them away with his thumbs, his hands caressing my cheek. I ran a hand through is curly hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I have missed you so much," I answered.

"I missed you more than you can imagine," Carter replied, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

Soon, we were sitting on the couch at the end of my bed, talking and laughing. I hadn't realized how much I loved his laugh.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped one arm around me. It felt nice, just to sit there, with Carter. Everyone else was either asleep or just being really quiet, because the halls were silent. Carter looked at the clock on my nightstand.

"I wish I could stay, but I need a portal," he whispered into my ear.

"I understand," I replied.

"We have to keep these meetings a secret. I don't know what would happen, exactly, but..."

"I agree."

With that, Carter opened a portal and left. Why couldn't things be simpler, and we could be together?

gingerroot15:** Thanks! And you were the first...**

Animal Charmer 11:** I know, right? Every great Zarter moment, Sadie messes up, somehow.**

angel53:** Zia had to go back to the First Nome because she lives there, and she is helping Amos out. OK, I will keep that second part in mind.**

SonofEris13**: LOL, I am like .0000000000000000000000001 Aphrodite.**

SassMonster:** Yeah...I think they belong together because they are both overly annoying, but I don't like them...I like Jalt (Jaz/Walt). THEY WERE MEANT TO BE! But anyway, thanks!**

FlameoftheHunt101:** I hate goodbyes too. My two favorite teachers aren't coming back next year, and I cried on the last day of school. I am a fire elementalist too! I would join the hunt, but I would miss my friends.**

larkgrace:** There was fluff, so it can't count as full-on tragedy, but thanks for the support!**

**SEVEN! YAY! Reviews make me happy! Five will get you guys an update!**


	11. Fireworks

**Fireworks**

**A/N:**

**Different: sets off fireworks HAPPY 4TH OF JULY, EVERYONE! TODAY IS AMERICA'S 235TH BIRTHDAY!**

**Sadie: Yesterday, you said it was 234th.**

**Different: I was doing the calculations in my head, give me a break.**

**Sadie: Gasp! Are you getting sick, you never get something wrong in Math.**

**Different: Shut up, Sadie.**

**Sadie: I'mDifferent-GetOverIt doesn't own the Kane Chronicles**

* * *

><p><p>

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

"Happy 4th of July!" called Bast, earning many weird looks. "What? An Egyptian goddess can't celebrate American holidays?"

I shook my head, laughing.

I walked over to where Zia was standing.

"What is everyone waiting for?" she asked, pointing to the park, where it looked like all of Brooklyn had set up lawn chairs.

"The fireworks," I said with a smile. Just then, there was a loud boom, and the first firework lit up the sky.

"Whoa," Zia whispered softly. I had more fun watching her reaction than the actual fireworks. Every time another boom lit up the sky, Zia's amber eyes would widen in awe.

"They're beautiful," she whispered.

A heart shaped firework lit up the sky. I smiled at Zia. Was it just my imagination, or did she smile at me too? I shook my head. It couldn't be...

As the last firework dissipated, Zia stared out over the skyline. "That was wonderful."

I smiled. "You haven't seen the best part yet." I grabbed her hand pulled her over to where Sadie and Jaz were opening packages of sparklers. Everyone grabbed one and went to separate parts of the balcony.

"What do we do with them?" asked Zia, holding hers.

We used magic to light them, and the ends crackled and popped. I traced my name, the sparkler leaving green light behind. Zia's face lit up like a little kid's, making her look even more beautiful. She grinned and wrote her own name using the sparkler.

Then my annoying sister came along and drew a heart using her own red sparkler around our fading names. Someday, I swear, I'm going to kill that girl...

* * *

><p><p>

**Animal Charmer 11: Thanks!**

**Emzeekay: Thank you!**

**4blueeyes9: Thanks! I read your profile and let's just say we have opposing views on Twilight...**

**MuseGirltheauthor: LOL. Tell Annie that I will destroy him before he destroys me. And thanks!**

**gingerroot15: Thanks! Yeah, I guess steam...my best friend is a daughter of Poseidon, but she's either an animal charmer or a diviner. Weird, right?**

**SassMonster:Thank you! Yeah, not everyone was crying because some people thought that they were boring and crap, but I was bawling.**

**Angel53: Thanks for the three reviews! And I updated!**

**SonofEris13: LOL, I'm half mortal, half Athena, I'm sure of it...I'm arachnaphobic, smart, prideful, I have a temper, and I can totally kick your butt.**

**FlameoftheHunt101: I LOVE Despicable Me! My school keeps watching it over and over again, but it's so funny, I don't mind.**

**larkgrace: Thanks!**

**Police: Ma'am, fireworks are illegal here.**

**Different: CRAP!**

**Police: *arrest Different***

**Different: REVIEW! AND SEND ME SOME BAIL MONEY WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!**


	12. Worried

**Worried**

**A/N: Different: Hello again. I had the worst case of writer's block.**

**Felix: ...what's writer's block?**

**Different: When you have no clue what to write.**

**Felix: ...but you didn't even have to make up the characters...**

**Different: *facepalm***

**Z**

**I  
><strong>

**A**

I sat in the library, late at night, pouring over scrolls. I had no clue what time it was, or how long I had been there, only that I was exhausted. I rubbed the back of my neck and yawned. My eyelids felt heavy and threatened to close with every passing second.

I had finally found something that might help us defeat the Serpent, but at the moment, it was nonsense. As I became more and more tired, the hieroglyphics switched and blurred before my eyes. I probably wouldn't have had a problem, had I been well rested, but I hadn't been getting much sleep lately.

I yawned again, as I heard the library door open. I turned to see Carter standing by the doors, his eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing up so late, Zia?" he asked.

"I could-" I yawned, "-ask you the-" I yawned once more. "-same question."

"I couldn't sleep," Carter replied. "Now, why are you up so late?"

"I found this," I murmured sleepily.

Carter came to sit next to me on the loveseat. He tilted his head to the side, peering at the papyrus.

"It doesn't make much sense, though," I explained.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me, his face full of concern. "It doesn't have much to do with the Serpent or gods, but it makes sense."

"I guess I'm just a little tired," I reasoned, giving yet another yawn.

"A little? Z, you look exhausted. Are you feeling okay?"

Carter placed his hand on my forehead, checking to see if I had a fever. His touch was warm, and made me smile—well, however well I could smile, being so tired.

"I'm just tired," I explained.

"You should get some rest," Carter advised. "Then, tomorrow, we can look over these scrolls."

"Okay...," I muttered.

My head fell on Carter's shoulder, and my eyes fluttered closed. Apparently, Carter soon fell asleep too, because the next morning Sadie woke us up, by yelling about something. We still aren't sure what. Carter and I were too busy laughing to listen.

**A/N: Different: All that is left to say is REVIEW! And I could not stop yawning while writing this.**


	13. Harry Potter Books

**Harry Potter Books**

**A/N: Different: Hai! This is kind of a tribute to Harry Potter, since the movie series is almost ended.**

**Sadie: It's boring. It's all I ever hear about from the nerds at my school.**

**Carter: You hang out with the nerds?**

**Sadie: *rolls eyes* No, I meant...**

**Different: Harry Potter is a great series.**

**Sadie: Which explains why you don't own it.**

**Different: Hey. I own some pretty good ideas though.**

**Sadie: Yeah, though none are of your own characters.**

**Different: Two are.**

**Z**

**I**

**A**

I walked into the library early one morning, hoping to find it empty. Of course, Carter was there. He was sitting on one of the couches, reading a rather large book.

"Good morning Carter," I said.

He didn't respond, only turned a page very quickly, as if he wanted to get to the next in as little time as possible.

"Carter?" I asked.

He looked up abruptly. "Oh, hi Zia. Sorry, I was absorbed in this book," Carter replied.

"It must be very good then," I reasoned.

"It is. It's actually the seventh in a series. The last, sadly."

"What's the series called?" I asked.

"The Harry Potter series," Carter replied.

"What are they about?"

Carter explained: a little orphan named Harry who is actually a wizard. "I don't want to give anything else away, in case you want to read it..." he trialed off.

"They sound very good," I said. "Do you have the first one?"

"Yeah, let me go get it," Carter said. He disappeared from the library and came back about five minutes later, holding a rather thin volume, probably about three hundred pages, as opposed to the one Carter was reading, that was probably around seven-hundred. Gold lettering emblazoned the title _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. Cater held it out to me. I took it and opened it to the first page.

From the first word, I was hooked. To tell the truth, I had never read much fantasy, but I would if it was all like this. The story was so amazing. Even just the simple words seemed woven of magic. The story was so clever and thoughtful; like how something as simple as a card could play a major part in the plot. I could not put it down.

I stumbled into the library the next morning, sleep in my eyes, _the Sorcerer's Stone_ in my hand. Carter caught sight of me and asked, "Stayed up late to read?"

I nodded and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Do you have the second one?"

Carter smiled and pulled _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ out of his bag. I took the book and opened it immediately.

The second was almost as good as the first. It ended not at all how I expected, with Ginny. Only, it wasn't really Ginny doing it, it was Tom Riddle. Anyway, the ending surprised me. I finished the book at about 2am, but I stayed up until 3, thinking about it. I had woken up at about 6:30, so I had gotten about three and a half hours worth of sleep.

_The Prisoner of Azkaban_ took a bit longer; about one and half days. _The Goblet of Fire_ was huge, so I took about three days. The same with _The Order of the Phoenix_. I fell asleep in the middle of reading _The Half-Blood Prince_ one night in the library.

"You were just sitting there, using the book as a pillow," Carter told me in the morning.

By the time I had finished the first six, I was in love with the series. Carter had finished it around the time I had gotten done with the _Chamber of Secrets_, so he had read about half of _The Goblet of Fire_.

"Didn't you already read it?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they're so good, I'm re-reading it," Carter replied, handing me the Deathly Hallows with a smirk.

I gratefully accepted the novel and began to read. I, like all the books, could not put the Deathly Hallows down. It was so...intriguing. I could understand why Carter was re-reading them. I finished it in about two and a half days.

"Did you like them?" Carter asked.

I playfully smacked him. "What do you think?"

"Yeah."

"Of course. Who could not?"

Carter smiled. "You know, they made movies out of the books."

My face lit up. "Really? We should watch them!"

**A/N: Zia: I would never act like that.**

**Different: *hands Zia _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_***

**Zia: Oh my Ra, this is good! *reading***

**Different: Told ya so. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Harry Potter Movies

**Harry Potter Movies**

**A/N: Hello! *gets hit with a rotten tomato* I deserved that. *wipes tomato off face* Sorry for the slow update guys. I blame Writer's Block. And when I didn't have WB I hadn't seen the second part of the movie yet, so I couldn't have two of the characters watch it now could I? So, I am so sorry about the crappy updating.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: Animal Charmer 11, FlameTamer16, HuntressOfArtemis101, MuseGirltheauthor, Zarter-4-Eva, PrincessOfNarnia12056, Daughter of Hypnos, Poseidon's Son Forever, and Danny.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly. I don't own the Kane Chronicles, or Harry Potter. Psh. If I owned either (or both) I would be rolling in money. No, I am typing on a rickety old laptop. Yeah. I roll in money when I get off here. *rolls eyes***

**Z**

**I**

**A**

I looked up from a scroll as Carter came into the living room with a stack of DVDs. I counted about seven in all.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Well," he began, "you really enjoyed the Harry Potter books, and I thought you might like the movies. I rented all the ones that are out."

"Shouldn't that be all of them?" I asked. "There were only seven books."

"The seventh is in two parts. The second part is coming in theaters soon."

"Oh," I replied.

"So," Carter said, picking up one from the top and looked at it, "when should I pencil in our little movie night?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whenever is fine with me."

"Are you free now?"

I hadn't expected that.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I can't really focus on this scroll anyway."

"Maybe you just need a break," Carter suggested.

"I think I do."

Carter and I went up to his room, DVDs in tow. We made popcorn too, and shared it.

We ended up staying up all night, watching the movies.

"I think all the actors did a great job," I said.

"Yeah. Daniel Radcliffe looks exactly how I pictured Harry."

"And Emma Watson as Hermione...perfect."

"I personally think that Ron was funnier in the books," Carter mused.

"I agree. He seemed more whiny."

"And Alan Rickman acts just like Snape."

"He does! So, when does the second part of the seventh one come out?" I asked.

"In about a week."

"Its going to be a long week."

**}%{|}%{**

**WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD FOR _HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS, PART II_**

Carter and I stepped out of the car Bast had somehow attained.

"Have fun, kittens!" she called after us.

I smiled at Carter. We were both so excited for this.

We bought our tickets at the window. There was a family of three in front of us. The girl, probably twelve or so, reminded me a bit of Hermione. Her brown curls sort of puffed out, like I had always imagined them. I was lost in thought for a few minutes, thinking about how much all the characters had changed throughout the series. Harry had become more sure of himself. Ron had lived up to what his brothers had done. Hermione became braver, and came out of her shell. Neville had most definitely become more brave, positive, sure of himself.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Carter's voice, ordering the tickets.

We walked into the main lobby of the theater, the scent of popcorn hitting my nose. I breathed heavily.

Since I had come to the states, I had become particularly fond of popcorn, chocolate-covered peanuts, and cream soda. Long stories.

Anyway, Carter and I got our drinks and popcorn, and went off to find the theater. We were given directions as to which theater to go to by an employee.

"Ugh, who is this?" I asked as we sat down. They were playing terrible music.

"And that was Friday by Rebecca Black," announced the speaker.

"Ah," I replied. "Remind me to never buy her album."

Carter laughed. We talked for a few minutes, until the movie started.

I'll admit, I grabbed Carter's hand in some parts. I will even admit that I broke down crying when I saw baby Harry watching his mom die. That was just plain sad. Carter wrapped his arm around me comfortingly.

There were two parts when everyone stoof up clapping: when Bellatrix and Voldemort died. Carter and I included. We simply looked at each other and smiled.

Bast wasn't picking us up until about an hour later, so we went out to lunch. And over our Chinese food we discussed...Harry Potter.

"I'm kind of sad it's ending," I said, using my chopsticks to pick up a piece of broccoli.

"Me too. But we'll always have the books to re-read," Carter replied, taking another bite of his egg-foo-young.

"I think the Epilogue should have lasted longer."

"Same here. They didn't even mention Rose, Hugo, Scorpius, James, or Lily's names!"

"And Teddy and Victore weren't there either!"

Carter and I shared a smile. It was nice to agree on some things, but not on others. Like what candy is best, or rainy days versus sunny.

**A/N: Hi! So I was thinking, I should have a few things for my reviewers to answer in their reviews! Question: Do you read/watch Harry Potter? If so, what are your thoughts on it? I LOVE long reviews so be sure to leave them! :D Also, to Danny, an anonymous reviewer, I live in the States, so I go by Sorcerer's Stone, not Philosopher's. Sorry if that confused you.**

**Review please!**


	15. Clumsiness

**Clumsiness**

**A/N: Diffy: Hello? gets hit in the face with rotten tomato**

**Zia: You updated late.**

**Carter: What's your excuse this time?**

**Diffy: Maximum Ride.**

**Zia: What?**

**Diffy: Maximum Ride, the series by James Patterson about mutant bird kids.**

**Zia: Oh.**

**Carter: Be glad Diffy doesn't own us, because the books would take three years to get out.**

**Diffy: *punches Carter***

**Z**

**I**

**A**

I walked back to my room late one night, sleep buzzing in my eyes and a heap of scrolls under one arm. I was lost in my own world, sleep numbing my mind. I was exhausted. I hadn't been getting much sleep lately. I would lie there, awake, thinking about nothing in particular. Using my free hand, I rubbed my eyes, only to run into someone.

I landed quite ungracefully on the floor, my scrolls scattered everywhere. Sleep was still in my eyes, so I couldn't quite make out who I had run into.

"Need some help up, Z?" asked a familiar voice. Carter's.

"Sure," I replied.

His soft, warm hands held mine and hauled me to my feet.

"Thanks," I muttered. Then I realized that the scrolls were still scattered about the floor, and I bent down to pick them up.

I could vaguely see Carter scooping up the rolls of papyrus as well. I stumbled to my feet, still quite sleepy.

"You look exhausted," Carter said, steering me in the direction of my room.

"I'm not-" I yawned. "I'm not that tired," I replied.

"Mhm," Carter said.

I yawned again, to find that we were in my room. I dumped the scrolls onto the chair in the corner, and Carter placed the ones he was carrying on top of mine.

"'Night," he said, turning to leave.

"Wait," I called.

He turned. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry," I said, on impulse.

"For what?"

"I ran into you."

Carter laughed. "It's okay. It was mostly my fault anyway." With that, he kissed my forehead and left.

I was left confused as to how my clumsiness could be his fault and slightly dizzy by the kiss. I fell into bed and closed my eyes, and gave a silent giggle. Carter Kane was something else.

**A/N: Diffy: Feel free to flame me for my insanely late updates.**

**Zia: You deserve them.**

**Diffy: Are you...enjoying...reading these?**

**Zia: No of course not.**

**Diffy: I just realized this is the first Sadie-free A/N.**

**Sadie: Hello.**

**Diffy: Crap.**


	16. Untouchable

**Untouchable**

**A/N: Diffy: Hello!**

**Zia: Why do you sound so happy? This one is so sad...**

**Diffy: Fine, *turns all solemn* Hello.**

**Zia: Now it fits the mood.**

**Diffy: Today we have...uh...AMOS to do the disclaimer.**

**Amos: I'mDifferent-GetOverIt does not own The Kane Chronicles.**

**Diffy: Oh, and this was inspired by Untouchable by Taylor Swift. LOVE THAT SONG.**

**Z**

**I**

**A**

It was all my fault. All of it.

I hadn't told him when I'd had the chance. Now he was gone.

Not gone completely. Just, now I couldn't have him. I love him. I love him more than I love anything on this Earth. If only I'd realized that sooner...then maybe things would be different...

I wrapped the blanket more tightly around my shoulders, the cool Spring air coming from my window. I brought my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. I closed my eyes, and felt hot tears slip down my cheeks.

I almost couldn't take it. Why had I not realized sooner? Now that was coming back to bite me in the butt. I just couldn't take it! Why? I finally find someone I love, and it's too late.

I wouldn't care if it was his fault (which it wasn't anyway). I just need to be around him. We were distant now. And I still loved him.

I pressed my cheek against the window sill as more hot tears spilled. I had brought this upon myself. It was all my fault. I would have to pay the price of my decision to let him go.

I almost couldn't take it. It was too much. I had surrounded myself will brick walls so strong I thought no one could break them. Then he came along, and stormed right through them. I guess I kind of knew from the moment I saw him up close, I just didn't recognize it. Now here I am sitting alone, wishing I had kissed him when I had the chance, wishing I had told him I love him.

Why didn't I?

Love is confusing. It makes me want to blast Hathor with flames. But yet...

I can't live without him. I was barely hanging on now, without him. I couldn't go anywhere without him popping up in my mind. His brown hair, his deep brown eyes, his voice, his laugh.

More tears fell down my cheeks. Love is painful. I just hope it gets easier as time goes on...

**A/N: Zia: *in fetal position, silently crying***

**Diffy: ...**

**Amos: ...**

**Diffy: Maybe we should get the reviewers to send some tissues.**

**Sadie: *throws tissue that has already been used***

**Diffy: Preferably un-used ones. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Carter: ...why is Zia crying?**

**Amos: Long story.**

**Carter: *comforts Zia***

**Diffy: Now, you can review.**


	17. Advice

**Advice**

**A/N: Diffy: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for so long, but school...is UGHHHHHHHH.**

**Sadie: IKR?**

**Everyone: THEY'RE AGREEING! AHHHH! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!**

**Diffy: I mean, the people. *headdesks***

**Sadie: The learning doesn't bother you?**

**Diffy: No...**

**Sadie: I am so glad you don't own us, you bad person.**

**Z**

**I**

**A**

"Zia...he loves you. You love him. Why do you both make this so confusing?"

"Jaz, I just can't do this."

"Why?" Jaz asked. "Why can't you?"

"I can't hurt him. I know I would...I always end up doing so," I answered from the stove.

"Zia...you already have."

"I know that. I can't stand it."

"Then do something."

"That's the thing. I don't know what. But I do know that, if I do, I'll only end up hurting him more," I replied, turning around. I knew that I was nearly in tears, something not normal at all for me.

"That's the thing about love...you have to jump and don't worry about falling. He will catch you."

"Jaz...that was an odd analogy," I replied, placing the tray of brownies in the oven, "but, I guess it makes sense...but still..."

"Zia, are you still having doubts?"

"Yes. After all I've put him through...I just don't know if he would want to...to..."

I was stuttering. I crumpled into a kitchen chair, and brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. The Brooklyn air was chilly and I could faintly make out two shapes on the balcony, though I wasn't sure who. Jaz handed me a mug of sahlab, but I left it untouched. My stomach was churning with emotions, and that made my appetite decrease a lot.

I rested my chin on the tops of my knees and closed my eyes. I felt a tear slip out and slide down my cheek. I tried to stop the rest from breaking loose. If they did, I would never stop.

"Zia, people don't choose who they love. Hathor does."

I cracked a little smile at that.

"Look. Zia, when you find that someone you love completely, you can't just let them go."

I pondered this. Jaz was usually pretty good at this kind of thing. What should I do?

**}%{|}%{**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

"So...what's going on between you and Zia? I mean you obviously really like each other..."

I cannot tell you how awkward this conversation with Walt was turning.

"Walt, we don't, okay? Zia...that wasn't her. It was a shabti," I replied.

"You honestly think I was talking about the shabti?"

"Um...yeah. Who/what else?"

"The _real_ Zia. Duh."

"Dude, she doesn't feel for me. If anything, she thinks of me as a friendly colleague."

Walt raised his eyebrows questioningly and laughed. "Are you blind?"

"No, are you?"

"Not funny, Carter. But seriously, you don't see the way she blushes when you talk to her? Or the way she smiles at you?"

"Like any other person?"

Walt rolled his eyes. "You're impossible, Carter."

"Zia doesn't have feelings for me!"

"Says who?"

Carter didn't reply. "Um..."

"Exactly my point."

"I'm wondering how we got from 'Hey let's play a game of basketball' to 'Yeah, Zia likes you'."

**A/N: Diffy: OH EM GEE!**

**Sadie: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?**

**Diffy: My first...MULTI POV.**

**Sadie: Really? -.- That's it?**

**Diffy: *nods***

**Sadie: …**

**Diffy: Thanks to SassMonster, HuntressOfArtemis101, SonOfEris13, RANDOMRANTING, Emzeekay, FlameTamer16, Animal Charmer 11, grunt, Broadway4eva, gingerroot15, and an unnamed anonymous. Thanks!**

**Zia: Thanks for all the tissues too...**

**Diffy: Please review!**


	18. Newspapers

**Newspapers**

**A/N: Diffy: No clue where this came from...I probably just saw someone reading a newspaper...or maybe it was my current event...thank the gods there's not one due this week, due to NO SCHOOL ON FRIDAY. *is being happy/hyper***

**Sadie: Lucky, I want Friday off...**

**Diffy: You don't go to school!**

**Sadie: Whatever. At least I don't pretend to own stuff I really don't own. Like us, for example.**

**Diffy: I DO NOT PRETEND THAT I OWN YOU ALL!**

**Z**

**I**

**A**

I turned the page of the newspaper with a sigh. It was actually quite boring. Nothing was going on. I was looking through several different newspapers to look for any events that could have been from any of their enemies, which, unfortunately, were plentiful. I was doing this at the kitchen counter, standing.

Then, suddenly, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on my temple. Carter. I smiled.

"How's it going?" he whispered in my ear.

"Good," I replied with a smile, turning around to look at him. "I think it just got better, though." I grinned and blushed. He was beaming.

We both leaned in and our lips met. I felt the sparks fly, just like they always did whenever we kissed. It was deep and passionate, like our feelings for each other.

Just as the kiss became more passionate, we heard an overly fake cough behind us and broke apart quickly. It was Sadie...and Felix.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Sadie said. "THERE ARE FREAKING CHILDREN AROUND!"

"Sadie, watch your language," Carter said, his arms still wrapped around my waist.

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Get a room, lovebirds."

"We will when you and Anubis do."

Sadie stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Seriously...get a freaking room."

Carter and I looked at each other for a moment, and grabbed the newspaper and used it to shield Sadie's view of us, before resuming our kiss.

**A/N: Diffy: So, yeah, a light, fluffy one. :-D**

**Anubis: Screw happiness...**

**Diffy: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemo**

**Anubis: I am not emo...**

**Diffy: Then why are you all emo?**

**Anubis: UGH. *leaves***

**Sadie: ANUBIS! *runs after said old guy***

**Anubis: *reads previous line* I am not old!**

**Diffy: Uh, yeah you are, you're like 5,000 years old. Anyway, thanks to FlameTamer16, Emzeekay, HuntressOfArtemis101, Animal Charmer 11, gingerroot15, SonOfEris13, and Broadway4eva. Review please! I love reading them!**


	19. Destruction

**Destruction**

**Diffy: 'Ello.**

**Sadie: Oh great. Another chapter on my weirdo brother and his girlfriend.**

**Zia: *blushing***

**Carter: *blushing***

**Jaz: *walks in* Hi.**

**Diffy: Jaz, do the disclaimer.**

**Jaz: Not even a hello. Jeez. *rolls eyes* I'mDifferent-GetOverIt does not own the Kane Chronicles.**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

I looked out at what used to be Brooklyn House. Now, it was just rubble. Carnage left over from battle. Nobody else was around, just me and my thoughts.

Then I heard a faint rustle somewhere behind me. Fearing the worst, I turned.

It was Zia. She looked...worried. It was not a foreign emotion on her face; we had just gotten done with a _war _for Horus's sake. She had fared well, judging by the minor cuts and scrapes. Thankfully, she didn't appear to be limping or anything like that. I felt a faint smile come onto my face. Everything would work out.

"Carter? You okay? I mean, it's been a lot..." she trailed off, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Fine," I answered, not really being fine at all. It was more then just losing Brooklyn House. The distance between us, Zia and I, it was killing me. I hated the times when we just wouldn't talk, or even look at each other. I hated how cut off she seemed. I hated...I hated being away from her. She always made me smile, even like...well, right after a major battle.

"No, you're not, something's bothering you," she said in a melancholy voice, sitting on what was probably a block from the walls of what used to be our home.

"Zia, I can't stand not being with you." It just kind of came out without me meaning for it to. I moved to sit next to her.

I felt her hand slip into mine. "I can't stand being without you either, Carter."

I smiled a little, then looked at the damage. I sighed.

"We'll make it through," she said comfortingly. "Together."

I nodded. "Together."

"Just remember, after every storm, there is a rainbow," she murmured.

"And what doesn't kill us, only makes us stronger."

Zia nodded with another sad smile. "We fared better then we had hoped, isn't that something?"

"It is."

Zia gave me another smile. I pulled her to her feet and wrapped my arms around her. I could feel hers go around me too. It felt nice to be holding someone just as—if not, even more—broken then I was, yet just as loving and...wonderful. I felt a few tears fall onto my shirt. I pulled back a little and caressed Zia's cheek, wiping the tears away, being careful of the scratches.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

She simply nodded. "We will rebuild. We will honor those we lost." It was a pact, one between to the two of us to never let the ones who died be forgotten. I rested my forehead against hers and held both of her hands in mine.

"Just promise me this time it'll be permanent," Zia whispered. I had a feeling she wasn't exactly talking about Brooklyn House.

"I promise, Zia, that I will make something permanent for you, something to last forever."

"I want that to be this moment," she said. Our lips met gently and I pulled away softly.

"Me too Z, me too."

**A/N: Diffy: OMG!**

**Everyone: WHAT?**

**Diffy: It was a Carter POV!**

**Everyone: -.-**

**Zia: Yeah...**

**Diffy: I'm always doing Zia's POV. This was slightly refreshing. Well, that's it I have to say except for you guys to please, please REVIEW! They make me smile. :)**


	20. Take Away the Pain

**Take Away the Pain**

**A/N: Diffy: I like this one...sad, fluffy...**

**Zia: Do you want me all depressed?**

**Diffy: No, but it makes for epic fluff. :3**

**Zia: You're impossible. I'm glad you don't own the Kane Chronicles.**

**Diffy: What? I can't pour all my emotions into my writing? Yeah, the inspiration for this one was random. I don't even know. I was just sitting in my (really boring) English class, and it suddenly hit me. So, I pretended to write in my journal, when I was actually writing this.**

**Sadie: Bad girl.**

**Diffy: Go away... Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd, this is...CHAPTER 20! :D**

**Sadie: So?**

**Diffy: Its 20!**

**Sadie: I got that...**

**Z**

**I**

**A**

I slid against the wall, staring at the yellowed piece of paper in my hands. The edges were torn, and overall, it was not in the best shape, but I held it like a life-line. In a way, it kind of was.

A picture of my parents.

To most people, it wouldn't matter. Most fourteen-year-old girls see their parents everyday, probably get annoyed with them. They don't realize how lucky they are to just remember their parents.

Eight years old. You would think I would remember. Stupid Serpent. It ruins everything. Then again, it a creature of chaos, so that's kind of its purpose.

If that hadn't been enough, I had lost Iskandar too. The last words he ever spoke to me rang in my mind: _"Take the crook and flail, child, they will help you."_ I hadn't even gotten to say a proper goodbye to the man who had loved me like a daughter, cared for me since I was eight.

I sighed and stared at the photograph. Both were smiling and laughing, sharing a joke I would never know. I would never know them. A cold draft came in, and I shivered, tears threatening to break through the dam I had put up.

"You okay?"

I jumped, startled. It was Carter. "Oh, yeah, fine," I lied. It was so hard to lie to him. Everyone else, it was simple: fake a smile and tell them it's fine. Carter, though, it was difficult. He always seemed to see through every little fib about being all right I had ever told.

He raised his eyebrows. "You can tell me. You trust me, right?"

"I do," I whispered. That's when all my barriers for my tears collapsed. I just cried. I felt two, strong, protective arms wrap around me, holding me close. I buried my face in his chest, the tears still falling.

"Everything's going to be okay, Zia, everything's going to be okay," he whispered in my ear.

It took a long time to get six year's worth of grief off my chest. Carter held me the whole time, letting me sob my heart out.

He wiped a few tears away with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

"Six years, to the day," I whispered.

He met my gaze and understood immediately. He sighed. "I figured you would be here. You were there one minute, and the next, you were gone. I just thought...you know, that you needed some time alone, or something else was bothering you and I guess it was something else...well, kind of both maybe...now I'm just rambling."

I managed a weak smile and moved so I was sitting with my back against the wall. "Thank you, Carter."

"For what?" he asked, moving to sit next to me.

"Taking away the pain."

**A/N: Diffy: This was fun to write. Maybe boring English classes _help_ me...**

**Zia: *crying***

**Diffy: Oh gods. Better send tissues again, reviewers.**


	21. Forever and Always

**Forever and Always**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! This chapter was originally something TOTALLY different, but I changed a LOT. I mean, a LOT. I deleted everything except the POV and the title. P:**

**Disclaimer: Let's see...I am not Rick Riordan. I don't own the characters.**

**Z**

**I**

**A**

I lifted my head sleepily from the pillow. Then, I remembered the date. My birthday. I tumbled out of bed, half-expecting Iskandar to welcome me with a hug and a new book to read, or a drawing.

Then, I remembered. Iskandar wasn't with me any more. I sighed, but stood up, from the ground, and got dressed. I was looking in the mirror, losing a battle with my impossible hair.

There was a knock at the door.

I turned, the comb still stuck in my hair. "Come in," I sighed.

"Hey," Carter said from the door.

"Oh, hi," I replied, trying to tug the comb out of my hair. Why today? Why not tomorrow? I huffed.

Carter laughed, striding over to me. He fingered the comb in my hair, gently easing it out. He smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he replied, handing me the comb. I accepted it with a smile, blushing as our hands touched briefly. He blushed too, slipping something of his pocket. "Um...I wanted to give this to you..."

I smiled, and took the small package he held out to me.

"I know it's not much..."

"Carter..." I whispered, looking down at the small box. Inside, lay an oval silver locket with a small purple rose, complete with green leaves. I fingered it gently, taking in the simple beauty.

"I just wanted to make this birthday special for you," Carter went on, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know its been rough, and..." He trailed off.

I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back.

"Want me to put it on you?" he offered.

I nodded, turning around and handing him the box. I felt the cool chain against my neck, and smiled. "Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem," he replied, with a slight smirk.

Later, after all the celebrations, I sat in the library, looking at the pendant. My thumb rubbed the back, and I felt something. It wasn't smooth.

I turned the locket over. The chain was really long, so it hung almost to my stomach. There was cursive writing on the back. I looked at the neat cursive writing.

"_Forever and Always, I promise."_

I shook my head, laughing, smiling and blushing. That Carter Kane was something else...

**A/N: So yeah...Kinda short, but I hope the FLUFF made up for it. :) Reviews bring faster updates! :D Keep that in mind...**


	22. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

**A/N: I am SO sorry for not getting this out here sooner. :( I was busy reading the Son of Neptune. And plotting a siege on Rick Riordan's house. And then fixing the awkwardness in the original version, thanks to larkgrace.**

**Disclaimer: After twenty-one times, you'd think that would be enough, but I don't own The Kane Chronicles.**

**Z**

**I**

**A**

_I ran, trying to get to the end of the tunnel, where I could hear screams. Carter's screams were the loudest. I could hear Jaz, Walt, Sadie, and Felix too. But over all them, I could clearly hear him, crying out in pain._

Run, worthless girl, run. It will only weaken you further, _hissed the voice I had come to know all to well. The Serpent._

_Despite this, I kept running. I had to get to them before...before anything happened._

_I came upon the end of the tunnel. Jaz, Walt, Sadie and Felix were bound and gagged, thrown in a corner. Felix's young, wide eyes looked at me, reflecting pain and suffering, pleading for me to save him. Then came an anguished cry from behind me. I turned, seeing a demon, holding a whip, about to strike Carter. _

_The others looked rough, but Carter took the prize. His face and arms were scratched, bruised and spattered with blood. His face was covered in sand, probably from the ground. His back...his back was raw and bloody. It was apparent he had been whipped several times already. His shirt hung in tatters._

"_Zia..." he called in a strangled voice._

"_Carter!" I tried to call back. My eyes widened as I saw the demon appear behind Carter, raising a knife. "No!" I yelled, as the knife pierced his back._

_I could hear the others cry out from the corner, but my eyes were fixed on Carter's dying form._

"_Zia..." He murmured with his final breath._

"_No! Carter!" I cried, tears winding down my cheeks._

My eyes snapped open. I could feel someone shaking my shoulder, calling my name worriedly.

"Carter!" I exclaimed, my heart beating faster, worried that it hadn't just been a dream, and he really did get tortured to death.

"Shhh, I'm here, Z," his voice said, comforting me. I realized that he was the one who had woken me. I breathed a sigh of relief. He was alive.

"You're alive," I whispered impulsively.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, turning so he was looking in my eyes.

"I had...had a nightmare. And...and..." I just couldn't say it. I hadn't realized I was crying until more tears came. I hated crying. It made me feel weak, and I tried to force the tears back, but that only made them pour down heavier.

"Its okay, Z, we all have those," Carter murmured, brushing the tears away with his thumb.

"It...it all felt...so real," I sobbed, all while trying not to.

Carter nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"How...how did you know? To...to wake me up?" I asked.

"I was walking by, and I heard you scream and..." He trailed off.

I nodded and wiped a few more tears away with the back of my hand. He pulled me closer. I could feel his heart beat. It calmed me, reminding me that it was all just a nightmare.

I eventually fell asleep again, calmed by the steady beating of his heart and his warm embrace.

**}#{|}#{**

I felt someone or something stir beside me. I opened my eyes sleepily, seeing a pair of brown looking back at me, filled with concern and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. Carter.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," I replied with a shy smile. _He must have fallen asleep with me_, I thought. His arm was still draped across my shoulders, though now my head was resting on his shoulder.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm much Better," I shrugged, sitting up. But the memory still there, burned in my mind. "You?"

"I'm doing fine. I wasn't the one who woke up screaming in the middle of the night."

I closed my eyes, trying not to remember. I began to tremble.

"Its okay, it was just a dream," he sat up as well, and brushed the hair off the back of my neck. "Don't worry, everything's okay."

"It might not be soon," I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Carter asked, his voice layered in concern.

"The...The Serpent. It was there," I whispered. "It...it ordered a demon...to...to..." I felt tears well, threatening to break free. I felt a sudden warmth, and I realized Carter was holding me again, whispering reassuring words into my ear. I buried my face in his shoulder and allowed myself to cry.

**A/N: ...that sucked, didn't it? I personally think it did, but I don't know what to do to it! GAH! Any suggestions? Please review!**


	23. Afraid

**Afraid**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm not sure how this turned out, but full steam ahead! :P**

**Disclaimer: For the 23rd time, I do not own the Kane Chronicles.**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

"Zia, please tell me what's wrong," I pleaded.

"Nothing's wrong," she replied. Her voice was tense and guarded. That's how I knew she was lying and there really was something wrong.

"Are you sure?" I asked, hoping to get her to tell me what was the matter.

"Yes, Carter, nothing is wrong," Zia replied, her eyes not meeting mine.

"Then why do you refuse to meet my eyes? Or talk to me other than what is necessary? Or even sit next to me?" I asked.

"I..." Zia began. She shook her head. "Never mind. Its stupid."

"I refuse to believe that."

She shook her head. "You Kanes and your stubbornness."

"Are you going to tell me or not? Subject changes don't work on me."

Zia sighed and looked out the window at Brooklyn, as if wishing to see someone or something come through the crowds. She whispered something, her voice was barely audible; I didn't catch what she said.

"What?" I asked, sitting next to her on the couch, moving a few scrolls out of the way. They tumbled onto the floor with faint _plunks_.

She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fist, as if trying to block out the quiet library scene. "I'm scared," she whispered hoarsely.

I knew she meant it. Being scared is not something Zia Rashid admits to...well, any time. "Of what?" I asked, gently touching her arm.

She opened her eyes and looked from my hand on her arm to my eyes. For the first time in weeks, she was looking me in the eyes.

"Hurting you, and..." She trailed off, turning her head. I knew she didn't want anyone to see her cry.

"Z?" I asked, gently turning her chin so she would look at me again. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away.

"Everyone I've ever loved has been taken away from me, Carter," Zia explained quietly. I could see the struggle, the pain, the holding herself together, all in her gorgeous amber eyes. "And I've been able to stand it before...but..." She bit her lip. "But I don't know if I could handle losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere," I said, my hand leaving her arm, and both wrapped around her.

Zia pulled away. "Carter, we're fighting a _war_."

"I know that," I replied. "But both of us will make it out. The Serpent, won't that's for sure."

She grinned, and I wrapped my arms around her, feeling a lot safer than I had a few minutes ago.

"I'm not nearly as afraid with you holding me," she whispered in my ear, making me grin.

"_Love is FEARLESS."~~Taylor Swift_

**A/N: I just had to put the quote at the bottom in. P: Swifty moment! xD**

**How was it? Review please! :)**


	24. Fallen Angel

**Fallen Angel**

**A/N: Hello, peoples! My school has a bookfair! WOOHOO! During the preview, I saw The Throne of Fire, started giggling like an idiot, and searched through it to find that chapter where Carter does CPR on Zia. Hehehe...**

**Anyway, this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while. I have been writing a little at a time, but I finished it a few minutes ago. Its kinda fluffy angst. :3**

**Disclaimer: AGAIN? GAH. I don't own TKC! Gods!**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

Zia's head rested on a pillow in my lap, as she slept. I sighed, and brushed a stray strand of black hair out of her face. We had been researching in the library, but that had soon changed to just sitting and talking. Eventually, she had fallen asleep.

I knew it had been rough for her lately. Now that we were dating, she had opened up more. She could hardly ever get a night's sleep without a _ba_ trip, or memories of her past haunting her. She was having trouble adjusting to this whole new life. It was difficult for her to accept that The Serpent was back. As for the fact that that thing had destroyed her village, she was slowly coping with that. I tried to be there for her as much as I could, but it was difficult. I still had to train the trainees, and do a great number of other things.

Now, it was almost midnight. I could see by the light of the simple chandelier above the coffee table. I sighed, thinking of how innocent she looked when she slept, as if she had never experienced pain. I wished that was the case. It pained me to see her cry, the hurt look in her eyes.

I thought back to a memory from my childhood.

"_Sometimes, Carter, people come into our lives for a reason," my mom said, brushing a few curls from my face._

"_Like what, Mommy?" my six-year-old self had asked._

"_Often, they help us with a problem," she answered, her blue eyes staring into mine. "Sometimes, they come into our lives to teach us something."_

"_Like Ms. Samuels? She teaches me reading, spelling and math."_

_My mom smiled, ruffling my hair._

I knew Zia had come into my life for many reasons: to help me through things, to guide me through this magic mess, to strengthen everyone's character, to simply be there.

_A guardian angel..._

I looked back to my girlfriend, as she slept, peacefully for now. The light still made a faint halo against her dark hair. Her dark pink lips mouthed something silently, her high cheekbones making her look so young and innocent.

_She looks like an angel_, I thought. _A fallen angel,_ I added.

Angel's aren't supposed to fall. When they do, its up to someone else to pick them up, fix their wings and let them soar again.

_Zia Rashid...my fallen angel._

**A/N: Short, I know. Review please! :D**


	25. Unspoken

**Unspoken**

**A/N: Hey guys! This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while, and I finally wrote it! YAY! Anyway, this is kinda angsty, but not totally. Unless you couldn't tell, its a conversation Zia and Carter had. The italics being their thoughts, the ones they never voiced.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! JEEZ!**

"Hey Zia." _Gods, its good to see her again._

"Oh, hello Carter." _Its been too long._

"How have you been?" _I hope you've been good._

"I've been busy, but good. And you?" _And missing you more than I'd like to admit._

"Same. The trainees keep Sadie and I busy, but, its nice, teaching them." _Though I haven't been getting much sleep; you've been on my mind._

"I was thinking about coming to the Twenty-First Nome, to help out. Ch—Amos is settling in nicely." _I want to see you more often._

"That's good." _I'd get to see her more often._

"How have the trainees been?" _I bet you've been doing great at teaching them_.

"They're all doing really well. I'm still scared about the battle though." _I don't want to lose you._

"Aren't we all." _I'm scared of you not making it._

"I just can't stand the thought of losing the people I love, or the trainees I've trained." _I love you._

"I understand. Its just...the Serpent destroyed my village, and killed my family. I'm scared of facing it again." _I'm scared that it will kill you._

"Zia..." _Nobody else I want to spend the rest of my life with._

"Carter..." _I love you._

"Just...take care of yourself, okay? You're important." _You're important to _me.

"And you, Carter. We'll need a strong general." _I can't stand it when you're hurt, so stay strong._

"Horus coul-" _I'll never be as good as the others._

"Carter, just..." _Why is he so insecure? He's amazing and smart, and just...Carter._

"Yeah?" _All I need is for you to believe in me._

"I-I have to go." _I hate leaving you._

"Okay. Bye." _Damn goodbyes._

"I hope I get to see you again soon. You're very good at researching things." _I need to see you again_

"Thanks. So are you. Bye." _I love you._

**A/N: So...Review? :) Thanks for reading!**


	26. Glass Wall

**Glass Wall**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the slow updating, but I was busy. I AM NOW A YEAR OLDER! YAYZ! :D Anyway, I hope you guys like it...despite the fact that there's not one ounce of fluff in it. :\ Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: *headwall* I do not own TKC.**

Its like there's a glass wall separating them.

They can still see each other, both suffering, as if they're both holding up the sky—alone. Neither likes seeing the other in pain, but refuses to admit their feelings, no matter how obvious they are to everyone else.

Why can't they just break through? Shatter the glass and finally be in each other's arms again? Why must they remain in this awkward silence? Why can't they just turn around, go back a few weeks, and say what they meant to?

She sits alone, thinking of him, though trying to pretend as if she isn't. She's confused. She wants to know why she feels the way she does; _what _she feels for him; why she didn't say so, whatever her feelings are; why she's still sitting there, so freaking alone.

But will she ever find out? Will she ever have the strength and courage to break through the glass wall separating them? Will she ever stop pretending she's all right, when she knows she's not, because she's not with him?

He sits alone as well, though only semi-cut off from everyone else. He's still the same on the outside, leading fearlessly as ever. But he's lost a part of him, thinking she doesn't care. He's weakened inside, wanting just to breakthrough the deafening silence separating them.

Its an invisible barrier; not able to been seen, but still very much there. A glass wall that separates them.

"_Sometimes, its the most invisible things that hurt us the most, like heartbreak. It leaves no scar, but it hurts almost more than anything else."_

**A/N: Like my random quote? XD I'm full of these. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, despite the fact that is was really short and really angsty...oh well. That's what the little blue button is for. ;) Review please! :)**


	27. Thankful

**Thankful**

**A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :D I wrote this on Tuesday, during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I hope you guys are having a wonderful Turkey Day! :) I'm in Southern California, hanging out with my family. :D Do I use smiley faces too much?**

**And larkgrace, sorry about the next chapter's wait. I didn't realize I hadn't uploaded it yet...I will soon though! Maybe when I go back home.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TKC...or Thanksgiving...who _does _own Thanksgiving? Does it belong to all the pilgrims or something? P:**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

I was excited for Thanksgiving this year.

Thanksgiving was one of my all-time favorite holidays. It had always been fun, back in L.A. Mom used to always make a turkey, and stuffing, and cranberries. Dad would always make Sadie and I laugh. Aside from Christmas, it was my favorite holiday. Now, not only did I get to celebrate it with my trainees, but also my sister, my uncle and Zia.

It had been a while since we'd seen each other, with things at the First Nome being so hectic, and Sadie and I being so busy training our trainees.

"Hey, Zia," I said, glad to be able to hug her again. I smiled as she loosely wrapped her arms around me in return.

"Hi Carter," she whispered, grinning.

I pulled back from the hug for a moment, just to look at her. She was smiling, her amber eyes a shade lighter with joy. Her hair had grown a bit longer, so it almost reached her shoulders, with some pulled back, so you could see her face better. I grinned.

"Someone's happy," Sadie sing-songed.

"Shut up," I told her. She rolled her eyes and walked away. I turned back to Zia, beaming.

**}#{|}#{**

"And you Americans eat this every year?"

I nodded. "Every year on Thanksgiving."

"I don't think I'll be hungry until next year."

I laughed. "You probably will, once you see the pumpkin pie."

All of us, our family: Uncle Amos, Sadie, the trainees, Zia, and I, sat around the table, where a giant pie was the centerpiece.

Uncle Amos stood up. "As tradition, we will all stand and say something—or things—that we are thankful for. I will start. I am thankful for my good health, my family, my friends, and being able to spend this day with all of you.

Next to me, Zia seemed deep in thought. Soon, my turn came.

I stood up. "I'm thankful for being able to teach you all. I swear, you guys have taught me more than I've taught you. And also...for my family, and friends." I smiled, and I may have caught Zia smiling back.

She rose from her seat, slightly awkwardly. "Um...I'm not very good at feelings and all, but I do have quite a bit to be thankful for. One, the fact that you all have showed me that things don't always have to be the same, and that change can be good. Two, even though I've hurt some of you-" She looked at me, guilt evident in her eyes, "-you've been very good friends." She smiled. "So, thank you."

She sat down again, and Cleo stood up to say her piece.

Later, after the pie had been finished, I found myself alone on the deck with Zia, our shoulders just lightly touching, sending shivers down my spine.

"Carter?" she asked, after several minutes of silence.

"Zia?" I replied, smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" I asked, aghast.

"I hurt you Carter...and I really wish I hadn-"

"Zia! I know you didn't _mean _to hurt me. It's okay."

"But I-"

"I'm just thankful that you don't hate me."

She knitted her eyebrows. "I would never hate you. I'm thankful you're not mad at me."

"I'm not. And know what else I'm thankful for?"

"What would that be?"

"This moment."

"I would have to say, I'm pretty thankful for that too." She pressed her lips gently to mine, making the night feel as close to perfect as possible.

**A/N: I feel like Zia was OOC...thoughts? :\ Anyway, happy Turkey Day! :D EAT LOTS OF FOOD! :D :D :D That's my plans for this evening. :D Have an awesome day you guys! :) Review!**


	28. The Art Of Lying

**The Art Of Lying**

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope y'all had a good Turkey Day. :) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny TKC.**

**Z**

**I**

**A**

Lying is a difficult art to master.

I'm not to proud to say that I have, in fact, mastered it.

I have to admit, it _does_ come in handy quite a bit, for me at least. Especially when it comes to Carter Kane.

I just don't know with him. On one hand, he's a traitor, he's a rebel, he breaks the rules, he does things differently. On the other hand, maybe breaking the rules and being a rebel isn't a bad thing, maybe things _do _need to change.

Normally, when I think "rebel", I used to think of a cruel, ruthless, destructive rather stupid person who dresses in leather and muscle shirts. But Carter...he's so different. He's kind, sweet, caring and quite intelligent.

I'm not one to fall head-over-heels for a guy. Set, I'm not one to believe in "true love" or "soulmates", or even just love.

You can see why I find lying useful when people ask about Carter Kane.

It seems everyone somehow knows that he found me when I disappeared. Thankfully, they don't know much else. Like, why I was hidden there. Or the fact that Carter kissed me.

People always ask me if I'm all right. I always say, politely, "Yes, I'm doing well."

I'm not though. Its quite the opposite. I don't know what to think, or feel, or where my loyalties lie. Everyone thinks I'm still loyal to the First Nome, but I'm not so sure. I've been thinking and maybe they are wrong, and the Kanes are the ones who are right.

In every conversation, Carter seems to come up. Usually, people ask me what he's like, and I always tell them "I'm not one to judge." I truly think he's very sweet though, and quite smart.

Its rather frustrating, having to lie so much. Before, I'd been able to take it. Now...I don't want to anymore. I want to scream my real thoughts, however much they'd get me in trouble. Big trouble.

Screaming, "Maybe the Kanes are right!" in the middle of the First Nome is _never_ a good idea.

Faking smiles is also a branch of lying.

And damn do they come in handy as well.

They show "Oh yes, everything is rainbows and lollipops and unicorns," when the whole world is crashing at your feet. I absolutely despise it when I don't know something, or when I feel weak, so I naturally hide it. Its an instinct for me, like for others it would be fight or flight.

I'm not exactly happy with how much I lie, but its just the way I live.

**A/N: Sorry it was short and there was no legit Zarter in there. But...review?**


	29. Battle Surprises

**Battle Surprises**

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you all are having a great New Year's. I am. :) Anyway, this is for Broadway4eva, who has been waiting very patiently for this chapter. Here it is! I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. This is just my thoughts of what the final battle will be like (well...hoping).**

Carter Kane looked out over the heads of his small, dysfunctional, yet completely lovable army. None of them had ever had any official military training (as far as he knew, you never knew with this bunch) but they were amazing anyway.

The sad part?

The youngest was ten, and the oldest was probably eighteen. They were all wearing Egyptian armor, and looking determined...but scared. They knew they would probably not be returning. Alive, anyway. He hated that. He never wanted any of them to have to risk their lives, to come face to face with death like this.

Beside Carter stood his sister, Sadie. Her blue eyes were scanning the crowd. On Carter's other side stood Zia Rashid. Her black hair was cut short at her jaw, her amber eyes like hardened gold beneath her bangs. She was only about five foot four, but radiated power and charge. She was a leader of this small army, along with the siblings beside her.

And so they marched on.

}#{|}#{

The battle was not going well.

Many were dead, more were injured. Hell, no one was unscathed. Everyone had some sort of bruise or cut on them. Blood spotted the sand in many places, creating dark patches. Bodies lay in that sand, dead.

Zia Rashid stood on a hill, her shoulders tense. She watched over the efforts, a plan forming in her mind. She was hardly startled when Carter Kane came up beside her. His _khopesh_ had a faint glint of blood on it, his back slumped.

"Hello, Carter," she said, quite calmly, though inside, she wanted to scream. She was still a small, scared child, wanting to run away. But she didn't. She face the pure terror that awaited facing the very thing that had destroyed her family, nearly killed her too. And probably still wanted to.

"Hey Zia," he replied, standing next to her. His eyes raked over her. "Are you okay?" He caught a glimpse of a rather long, and deep gash on her upper arm, which was still bleeding, though not much.

"I'm fine," she replied bitterly. "And you?"

"Pretty good, for being in the middle of a battle."

"One we're losing, at that."

He sighed, switching the hand holding his _khopesh_, his free hand running through his curly hair. "Zia...I..."

She looked up at him. For once, she didn't seem so guarded. _No, this is not the time to go soft,_ she told herself. "Yes?"

He didn't respond for a minute. "Zia...we might not make it out."

"Way to be positive," she remarked sarcastically.

"But...I want to tell you something."

"Tell me then." She suspected nothing out of the ordinary, but maybe a part of her hoped that it _wasn't_ normal.

He never did get to tell her what he wanted to say.

Because, he suddenly found her lips on his, his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck.

It was all so damn imperfectly perfect, to both of them.

A spark of hope erupted between them, and it blossomed into a flame so bright neither could deny it. They had something to fight for now. This wasn't just some blind battle. No, they were fighting for everything they believed in. They were fighting for those they loved. They were fighting for a better world.

They had something to make them _want_ to fight for it all.

Most of all, they had _each other_.

That was all they ever needed. The other believing in them...standing by their side, fighting. As long as she was fighting, so could he, and vice versa. They were depending on each other.

It was an odd exhilaration to Zia. She had never needed anyone else, and always thought that things such were untrustworthy. But this—whatever it was she shared with Carter—was something to rely on. He wouldn't leave her, betray her. He'd always be there, and that was exactly what she needed: for him to always be there, loving her. He knew her pain, because he'd felt it too, and he would never, ever, ever break this, what they had. And she sure as wasn't either.

He felt so godsdamn _relieved_ to finally have her in his arms that he could have shouted out with joy. But he didn't. He kissed her passionately, trying to convey the love he felt for her.

The two had to break the kiss eventually though. He pulled back softly, his hand cupping her cheek, brushing away a strand of dark hair. She had her hands tangled in his curls, as she rested her forehead against his.

Before either could say anything, they were interrupted by Sadie.

"The battle has resumed," she informed them. "So you might want to stop snogging and help." She turned and walked away.

Carter slid his arm from around Zia's waist, and her hands retreated from his hair. They went back into battle, both fighting, knowing the other would be there. That was the only thing they could count on.

They fought, not for their own lives, but for the other's.

Because they had found love, and something to believe in.

**A/N: INSPIRATIONAL ENDING. So yeah. Hope you all liked it. Happy New Year's. Expect another update soon. ;)**


	30. Happy New Year's

**Happy New Years**

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I just updated, but this is my New Year's present for you guys! :) I love you all for all the support and love you've given me this past year. I love being able to come and read your reviews. They make me smile and forget everything else. I hope your 2012 is better than 2011.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TKC.**

Zia Rashid had absolutely no clue how she had ended up sitting next to Carter Kane on the rooftop of Brooklyn House. But it was oddly relaxing. He was an interesting person, and quite funny as well. While everyone else was having a party downstairs, the two were just talking on the rooftop.

He checked his watch. "Ten more minutes," he announced.

She bent her knees, crossing her ankles, so she was hugging them to her chest. For once, she was wearing normal clothes: jeans, a tee shirt, and some Converse Sadie and Jaz had probably bought her on one of their many shopping sprees they dragged her on. Zia didn't mind; they were funny and nice, but the shopping was rather boring for her. At least Sadie and Jaz kept it interesting.

"It's so hard to believe," she whispered, the shouts from the deck below sounding faded and far away. "So much has changed since last New Year's Eve."

"Same here. One year ago...Dad and I were in a hotel in...I forget where...somewhere..." His voice cracked when he said the word 'Dad'.

She slipped her hand in his, not thinking. It was rather an impulse, her brain not thinking for it. She felt some sort of need to comfort him. "A year ago...Iskandar and I were sitting in the Hall of Ages, just talking..."

"You miss him?" he asked, turning his gaze from the night sky to her.

She nodded, turning her head to look into his eyes. "You miss your dad?"

"A lot." He bit his lip, feeling a slight pressure in his hand, from her squeezing it gently. He returned the gesture.

A comfortable silence overcame the two.

"You know, this is very nice," she finally said.

"It is." He stared into her eyes, the amber color mesmerizing him. She gazed back into his eyes, feeling comfortable, like she could be herself with him.

"I'm glad we're not at the party."

"Me too. Those things get old and boring."

"I've never liked them much. Too much dress up and people you don't know but should."

"There was a lot of those at the First Nome, I'm taking it?"

"More than you can imagine," she answered. "They're not very fun, you know."

He smiled at her. She smiled back. He made her just want to give up all the fakeness and lies she'd come to hide behind. He made her want to be _her_.

Another comfortable silence overcame them.

Carter checked his watch again. "Two more minutes."

Zia had been deep on thought. His voice jolted her out of them. "Carter?" she whispered.

"Zia?" he replied, softly.

"You know how I said I needed time?" she asked gently.

He nodded, his hand tensing in hers. He had been in a kind of daze, and didn't fully realize he was holding _her_ hand until then. He inhaled her scent, like cloves and cinnamon. She was so close...would it last?

"I...I don't need any more time."

"Y-you don't?"

She shook her head. "New Year's is a time for new beginnings. I think this will be a good time to start anew."

The countdown began from the deck.

"_Five!"_

They were both leaning in.

"_Four!"_

She realized his breath smelled like those chocolate bars he liked—Twix.

"_Three!"_

His heart pounded in his ears.

"_Two!"_

Their lips were centimeters apart.

"_One!"_

There was a loud clang of a bell, signaling the new year. Right at that moment, their lips met in a soft kiss, sending a shower of sparks through both of them. Quite ironically, right as they kissed, fireworks began to shoot into the sky, causing a shower of sparks above their heads.

They pulled away, cheers of the magicians below them filling the air.

"Happy New Year's, Z."

"Happy New Year's to you too, Carter."

And it was happy. Because they had someone to understand them and love them for who they are.

**A/N: The ending was kinda odd, wasn't it? Oh well. Happy New Year's everyone!**


	31. Emotions

**Emotions**

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy Friday! I got to stay home today, haha, lucky me. :P Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. It's the many emotions of Zarter. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Dedication: To anyone who's ever made me laugh, cry, sing, dance, jump for joy, or any other sign of emotion.**

_:*Happy*:_

For Zia, being with Carter was a strange exhilaration. It made her smile and feel like she was walking on air, floating. It made her want to grab his hands and spin around, no matter who was watching. It made her want to kiss in the rain, however awkward, cliché, and wet that would be. As aforementioned, it was strange.

Of course, she controlled herself. She acted like her usual scowling self—until he was around. Then, his bright, shining light would get the better of her. She'd smiled.

"Hey Z," he whispered in her ear.

She felt the edges of her lips tug up into a smile. "Hello," she murmured.

He kissed her cheek. "How are you?"

"Better, now that you're here." She leaned back against his chest, tilting her chin up to look at him. She grinned, finding the way he looked upside down quite comical.

"What?" he asked, tucking a piece of black hair behind her ear. He pulled her a bit closer, smiling down at her. He felt so...light. Like everything else didn't matter, all the crap going on his life wasn't worth it. Because all that mattered was the amazing, beautiful, smart, wonderful girl in his arms he got to call his. She made him smile, and was the light at the end of the tunnel he'd finally reached—only to find that the light wasn't at the end. It was merely a shining guidance that would stay with him forever. She was the one thing in his life to count on.

They made each other happy.

_:*Mad*:_

"You're an idiot!" she yelled, her fists forming into flaming balls.

"At least I'm not an emotionless brick wall!" he shot back angrily, his eyes flickering gold and silver with the spirit of Horus.

She glared at him, her eyes harder than steel. He glared back, jaw set. Neither was going to let the other win this argument.

"You're a Kane," she spat. "You're reckless, careless, and _stupid_."

"Maybe I am," he replied. "But, hey, at least I'm not a psychopath!"

"Which I am not!"

"Who said that?"

"Me!" She huffed. "Know what? I don't give a damn anymore. I don't care. I'm leav-"

He smashed his lips to hers, involuntarily. She suddenly found herself kissing him back fiercely.

Another argument ended with a make-out session.

_:*Alone*:_

_Why'd she have to be so far away? _Carter wondered, staring at the rising sun. He buried his face in his hands, trying to find _something_ to fill the deep longing in his heart, where her love usually was. Without seeing her face, hearing her voice, feeling her lips on his, it felt like everything he'd ever need and want had been taken from him, ripped away brutally and painfully. He pushed some of his curly hair off his forehead, and remembered how it felt to have her fingers running through his hair. He missed her, more than anyone knew.

Meanwhile, in the First Nome, Zia was just getting off her job. She collapsed on her bed in her room, burying her face in her pillow, just wanting to...give up, give up on the fake smiles and lies that held her together when he wasn't there to do just that. She _needed him_. She'd always sworn to herself she'd never need anyone else, but she _needed Carter Kane._ He made her feel...whole. When he was gone, when she couldn't hear his corny-yet-hilarious jokes, or have her head resting right over his heart, to hear it beat, or when she couldn't stare into his eyes, she felt empty. Like a part of her was missing. And it was a big part.

Without each other, they were alone, fighting everything on their own.

_:*Sad*:_

Zia slammed the door, sinking against it, until she was on the floor, her knees hugged to her chest, resting her forehead on the tops of them, her breathing ragged, as if she'd just ran a marathon.

"Z?" Carter whispered, moving to kneel next to her, pulling her into his embrace. She buried her face in his shoulder, trembling. He kissed her temple, rubbing her back. She mumbled something into his shoulder. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"M-make it stop," she mumbled, her voice shaking. He tilted her chin up so her face wasn't buried in his shoulder anymore, and brushed the tears away softly. "I can't take it," she continued.

"Shhh, Zia, you're strong and amazing, and _Zia_. You can do this, I know you can. I love you." He kissed her softly, his fingers still wiping away the tears. "Whatever that damn Serpent throws at you—at us—I'll be here, I promise."

She nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. He pressed his lips to her forehead, hating how sad she was, how upset and torn up. He loved her, he truly did, with all his heart and soul. Seeing her like that...so broken and damn sad, he hated that. It made _him_ sad to see her that way.

_:*Bored*:_

"I'm bored. How about you?" Carter asked, looking up at her from his head's place on her lap.

"Same," she sighed, her gaze meeting his. "Want to go to a museum?"

"We've already been to all of them in New York," he answered.

"True."

"Watch a movie?"

"Which one?"

"I have no clue."

She suddenly grinned. "I know something we can do," she whispered, resting her forehead against his, their noses gently pressed together.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This," she whispered, before pressing her lips to his. He grinned, sitting up to kiss her better.

And, well, they weren't bored much longer.

_:*Embarrassed*:_

Zia pulled Carter closer, her arms around his neck, her hands tangled in his hair. Their tongues were locked in a fierce battle. Carter pressed her more firmly to the wall, very much enjoying this. They both were, actually, until...

"WHAT THE HELL?"

They broke the kiss, both red. Very red. Sadie looked disgusted. "Do I want to know what would have happened if I hadn't walked in right now?"

Carter stepped away from Zia, who slipped under his arm again, so it was slung over her shoulders.

"Sadie, really. It's not like you and Sean haven't..."

"Shut up!"

"Never!"

Zia watched the siblings bicker, face still flaming.

"Whatever," Sadie said, rolling her eyes, and walking away.

"That was embarrassing," Zia commented after Sadie was gone.

"Agreed."

_:*Worry*:_

"I can't lose you," she whispered, her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"You're not," he murmured back, kissing the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"Carter, this is a _war_."

The worry and slight frustration in her voice made him feel...something. He needed to comfort her, tell her everything was going to be all right, let her know he was always going to be there. "I know. We'll both make it out though."

"You're so...optimistic."

"Did you ever think you're a pessimist?"

She rolled her eyes, then sighed. "Carter...I can't have something else fall apart. I can't lose you. I've lost so many other people—everyone I've ever loved—and I can't lose you. I _can't_ go through that all over again."

He cupped her cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Zia Phoenix Rashid, you are _not_ losing me. Stop worrying about it."

"Cart—"

She was cut off by his lips on hers.

**A/N: So yeah, most of these were Legit!Zarter, which is shocking for me, because I write a lot more pre-Zarter. :3 xD Anyway. I hope you liked it! Review please!**


	32. Not The Right Time

**Not The Right Time**

** A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. Blame science fair; it sucks and eats up all writing time. :-/ Anyway, I do not own TKC. :(**

"People _die _in wars, Carter."

"So we should make the most of the time we have, right?"

"What if it ends?" Her question was met with silence from Carter. "I'm sorry...I just can't do this right now." She began to walk away, not really _wanting _to but trying to stay strong, knowing that war was not a time for weakness. This feeling—love—made her want to give in to everything, and it just wasn't the right time for it. She stopped, feeling a gentle, yet calloused hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"Zia...I love you. Please. I just need...something. I need you." His dark eyes were pleading with her, to never leave his side, always love him. The second one, she would have done anyway, but not show it.

_Damn, he knows I can't resist his eyes._

She slid her hand underneath his, intertwining their fingers, liking the feeling a little _too_ much. "I love you too," she whispered, barely auidible. As she said it, the words felt more solid, more permanent. It was an odd feeling—though one she admittedly liked. Nothing had ever been truly permanent for her, and the thought of something that _was_ permanent seemed so surreal and amazing, she almost refused to believe it. "But...I can't do this. It's not the right time."

"What isn't right about it?" he asked brokenly. _Fine, let her see how much this hurts, to be rejected_. He needed her, someone to rely on, person just as—or maybe even more so—broken than he was, to help heal the scars his life had caused. His gaze shifted from her eyes to their hands, resting on her shoulder, then back to her eyes again. He'd seen the amber color so many different ways, but never showing the emotions they were now: pain, love, terror, all swirling in the amber orbs in front of him.

She wanted to scream, but knew that would be very off-putting, so she settled for biting down on her lip hard enough to draw blood. With his free hand, he brushed it away, making her shiver. "Please, just tell me. It can't hurt more than this."

She winced at the hurt in his voice, as she eased his hand off her shoulder, though left her fingers locked with his. Truth be told, she didn't want to let go; it felt too nice. Her eyes shifted away. She couldn't stand seeing the pain in his, knowing it was all her fault. Maybe not all of it, but most of it. She hated that; causing him pain. _I'm supposed to be the one sharing the burden, not adding more to it._

But what if they came to lean on each other, and suddenly, one of them wasn't there? Could the other stand that, the crushing weight of everything suddenly pressing down on them, crushing them like a measly insect? She knew she wouldn't be able to; and he had had so much of the same struggle as her, it wouldn't have surprised her if it was the same for him.

Zia knew she couldn't; and didn't want to think of Carter alone. It all hurt. It was all like every wound ever inflicted upon her was being shredded open with a dull, yet white-hot knife.

To Carter, it was almost worse. She'd told him she loved him, and he knew she was being truthful; it was in her eyes. Yet she refused to let him in, accept that he loved her too. She almost more stubborn than he was; relentless to giving in. She knew he wasn't lying about loving her; he knew it. So why wasn't she letting him in? It almost infuriated him, the way she was acting.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, letting her hand slip out of his, much to both of their disappointment. She collapsed on a bench a few feet away, burying her face in her hands.

"Zia, please," he murmured, sitting next to her, placing his hands on her wrists, gently easing her hands away from her face. He pulled her close, and seeing as she didn't object, he gently rubbed her back.

It all seemed to be okay, until she suddenly tensed and pulled away, amber eyes like hardened gold again. "I just can't do this."

"Do what?" He ran his fingers through his curls, as she tried to ignore this fact. It always seemed to make her wish it was _her_ hand in his hair. _Stupid_, she thought.

There was a lengthy silence, until she finally answered. "Lose someone else."

He set his jaw stubbornly. "You're _not_ losing me."

"This is a _war_, Carter."

"Second time you've pointed that out."

"Yes, it is. Because...people die in wars, and I just can't lose someone else."

"By not letting me in, you're pretty much doing the same thing."

Her eyes met his again. She couldn't pretend like she didn't already care for him. Like she didn't already love him. Like it wouldn't completely crush her already if he died. Like she wasn't already relying on him to always be there, to be something to reach for in this blind race called life.

Instead of giving him a verbal reply, she, not thinking it through, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his. He was surprised by this, but slid one arm around her waist, the other coming up to cup her cheek. She kissed him fiercely, needing this. He returned the kiss just as fiercely, feeling her fingers in his curls, making him shiver. After several minutes of their lips on each others, both enjoying it possibly a little too much, they pulled back, faces slightly red.

"Zia..." he whispered, caressing her cheek softly.

"Carter..." she murmured, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you."

She closed her eyes tightly, knowing she would cave if she kept looking into his eyes for another second. "Carter, please."

"It's true; I do."

"I don't doubt that." She paused, her hands slowly retreating from around his neck.

_Damn, she's leaving again, _he thought, the pain of rejection clearly showing in his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered, giving him another, though much shorted and less passionate kiss. "But I just can't do this right now. Maybe...maybe some day, after everything is over with. But not now. I just can't. I'm sorry." She began to stand up, only to be followed by him.

He grabbed her hand, desperate to make her stay with him. "Zia."

"Carter. I'm sorry." She eased her hand out of his, and began to walk away. From the tensed slump of her shoulders, he knew that no amount of persuading would get her to come back to him. She was determined for this not to hurt, so let it not hurt.

But that was the problem. It _did_ hurt. Like hell. As her feet numbly padded along the roofing, making her way to the door, tears wound their way down her cheeks, though she brushed them away as quickly as they fell. She hated crying; it made her feel weak and her face feel stiff. She could still feel his gaze on her back; he knew she was crying, and wanted to hold her close and stop the tears from falling, but she wouldn't let him.

She was at the door, back into the house. The knob was clenched in her fist, as she cast a glance over her shoulder at him. He was standing a good ten feet away, but he just _knew_ she was crying, and he hated that. He sprinted closer to her, only a few feet now.

_Don't give in, Zia._

She didn't give in. "I'm sorry!" she called, before dashing inside, still crying.

But this hurt more. Knowing she hurt the one she truly loved, that was pure hell. She felt so rotten, so selfish, so damn awful and guilty. She finally collapsed on her windowseat a few moments later, still shaking. _What is the meaning of it all? If you don't have the one you love...what is life? How could I do such a thing, hurt him and turn him down like that? All to be away from pain...stupid reason, stupid reason..._

He stood out on the roof, feeling awful. Had he done something wrong, pushed too hard, maybe? After everything, she'd left too. No one ever seemed to ever stay; always leaving, nothing ever being permanent. He thought she understood that; felt it too. Maybe she didn't care, or maybe she was really scared. He shoved both thoughts aside, and began to walk inside, feeling empty and numb. _No use standing out here like an idiot._

Zia heard his feet as he walked past her door. Her head snapped up. _It can't hurt more. We _should _make the most of the time we have. _She slowly rose to her feet, and moved to the doorframe. "Carter?" she called softly.

He turned. "Zia."

"I changed my mind."

"About what?"

"You; us. You're right. We should make the most of the time we have." She took another step closer, trying to control her trembling hands.

She had realized that she wasn't alone; they both needed someone to hold and catch their tears. They both needed love, someone to understand them. They needed _each other_. Maybe it _wasn't _ the right time, but how she felt for him, and how he felt for her,_ that_ was surely right. And that was all they needed.

**A/N: Kinda spiraled into a lot different than I had originally planned it to be. It was a lot longer too. P: Oh well. I kinda like it... Review? :)**


	33. Toujours

**Toujours**

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry if this sucks, or is OOC, but I need to write _something_, to release all my pent-up emotions...and I just needed to write this, okay? **

**I don't own.**

Zia stared at her friend Madeline in shock. "What do you mean, you don't like the way I'm acting?" she spat angrily, giving her a death glare.

Madeline shrugged, brushing off the glower like it was nothing. "You're being weird. Siding with the _Kanes_. What is wrong with you?" The last sentence was accusing, as if something was _really _wrong with Zia, and it was her own fault – but it wasn't, not in Zia's mind, everything seemed perfectly fine to her (minus the giant snake, of course). The Kanes _had _been nice to her; saving her life multiple times, and just treating her kindly.

"Nothing!" Zia yelled, fists clenching so tightly her knuckles turned white in sharp contrast to her normally olive skin. "I'm perfectly fine." She stepped closer to the girl who used to be her best - and only - friend. She jabbed a finger at the Madeline's chest. "_You _need to open your eyes."

"To what? The fact that Amos Kane is only trying to take over? You _know _it's true."

"He's not!" Zia defended. "He's actually been _kind _to me. Unlike the likes of you, who has – since I've returned anyway - only been a bitter, ignora - "

"He's only try - "

"If all you have to say is false accusations, save it for someone who gives a damn – who, by the way, is _not _me. Also, I'm sorry," her tone bitter and slightly sarcastic, "for having my own opinion." With that, Zia spun on her heel, short hair fluttering around her face as she stormed away. Finally, she reached an empty stretch of corridor, still seething with anger.

Then, her loss crashed down upon her. She'd just lost the one person who had been her friend, all these years. The person she'd thought would _always _be her friend. She looked down at her wrist, where a thin linen-thread bracelet was wrapped around her wrist. It was weaved in Arabic in it, "Forever Friends." She couldn't help it; she yanked it off with a satisfying snap and threw it as far as she could down the corridor. Even that was not able to control the rage bubbling inside of her, and she swung her fist into the stone wall beside her, ignoring the dull pain that came with the contact. She bit back tears, attempting to push all thoughts out of her head.

"Zia?"

She couldn't help it; at the sound of his worried voice, she screamed, pressing her hands onto either side of her head, not caring if the blood on her hand seeped into her hair. _He _was the main reason she and Madeline had fought anyway, the latter thinking that she was being 'a traitor' for thinking him to be okay, and considering him a friend, despite the fact that he was a Kane – he had saved her life, wasn't that enough?

"Zia?"

This time, his voice was more worried than the previous time. She felt him sit next to her on the cold, rock ground, his shoulder pressing to hers, spreading a warm, calming feeling across her. Normally, she would have run away, but she somehow felt more...grounded and safe. She didn't object to his gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Zia, answer me."

"What do you want?" she groaned, fingers still kneading her temples, finally aroused out of her silence by his gentle shaking of her shoulder.

"I just want to know what's wrong, and how I can help."

Zia looked up at him, right into his eyes, brown and amber meeting, the latter indecisive on whether or not to tell him. After a prolonged pause, she finally answered, "My only friend decided she doesn't enjoy my company anymore." She gritted her teeth. "Can I rely on nothing?"

The pure rage and anger in her voice seemed to startle Carter. He peered at her curiously, tilting his head to the side in a way that she almost found...cute. "What about me?" His voice was soft and timid, but also that of a hardened leader, his scars still there and hurting.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"I suppose." She hadn't really thought about that, to be honest. The pain of Maddie's near-betrayal closing her vision to the others she'd come to call friends recently – and they seemed far more reliable, despite her having known them for a shorter amount of time.

"And...Zia, no matter what, I'll never leave." He found her hand and wrapped his around it, squeezing it comfortingly.

She sighed, and for a long time, didn't say a word. "Thank you." She surprised both of them by slipping her arms around him in a quick and rather awkward hug. It was short, but blissful.

As they both stood, Carter mumbled something.

"What was that?" Zia asked, halfway turned around already, on her way to walking away.

Carter cleared his throat. "Toujours. It means - "

"Always, in French." At his surprised look, she continued, "Growing up with Desjardins, you learn a little French."

"Ah. But still...toujours, Zia, toujours." He squeezed her hand one last time, before letting go. She allowed a small smile to grace her features, his words echoing in her head as her feet padded along the stone walkway.

_Toujours...always._

**A/N: Some positive reviews to make my day, please? Thank you, I love you all. :) Really. I don't just say that to say it; I mean it. You've all given me so much support, and I thank you for that.**

**With [friendly and platonic] love,**

**Tori/Different**


	34. Come Home

**Come Home**

**A/N: Hey guys! :D Guess who's on Spring Break? Yup, ME. :D I'm kinda busy with traveling with my parentos though, so not much updating. :( Sorry. Might be able to update again sometime this week though, after I make a video on Pi.**

**And a note (in the author's note...shocker): This is not one of those sappy chapters in which Zia realizes home is where the heart is and her heart is with Carter and all. Very different.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea. Characters/magic-y-ness belongs to Rick Riordan.**

"I'll be back soon," she promises. Slips into her jacket. Tugs on the ends of the sleeves like she always does. He's always found this adorable.

"Okay," he replies. Winds his arms around her anyway. He doesn't want her to leave, even for a few minutes to go get some things they needed from the grocery store for dinner. He buries his face in her hair, inhaling the familiar scent of cinnamon. "Come back soon. I'll miss you."

She smiles. Leans into him a little. "Carter," she whispers, "it's just the grocery store. It's not going to take long."

He nods. Loosens his hold on her. "I love you," he murmurs.

"And I, you," she whispers, her fingers tracing his lips. He kisses her softly, and she responds for a moment before pulling back. "Really. I'll be back soon."

And she's out the door. Into the dreary, rainy evening.

###

She decides not to take the car – she could use a walk, and its not that far, only a few blocks. Plus, the cool rain feels good on her face as she trudges past an alley.

There's demonic growling. Even with her fast instincts and reflexes, she doesn't have the time to draw her weapons and the monsters leap out of the darkness. That doesn't stop her from trying.

As two unknown creatures land on her, she still tries to grab her staff from the Duat. But in seconds, one tackles her from the side, and she's slammed to the concrete. Head hits the edge of the curb. She groans in pain, and through her blurry mind, she feels pain throughout her body.

She realizes that she's bleeding, from her temple where she hit it, and several places elsewhere on her body where wickedly sharp claws scrape her skin, slicing it open, shredding it even. She tries in vain to throw off the demons. They only scratch her deeper. More painfully. Dig their talons into her flesh. She feels a stinging sensation – not the slicing of claws anymore. She knows she won't live long now. They – whatever 'they' are – are poisoning her. It enters her bloodstream. Her mind goes even more blurry now.

She tries to scream, but a bloody maw clamps over her mouth. She realizes its _her _blood. Still, the pain wracks her body, and this torment continues.

Finally, sirens sound.

_People..., _her fuzzy mind manages to think. Even if they're mortals, they might help her. The thoughts make her head throb. Flashing lights she sees through the slits of her eyelids don't help.

The pressure she'd suddenly gotten used to these past few minutes lifts. The monsters are gone now, back into their alley home, or wherever they went to.

"Hey, Jimmy, come here!" a voice called. "Someone's over there! I think they're injured! Holy crap, that's a lot of blood. Call the ambu - "

She didn't even hear the rest of the conversation. Darkness encompassed her, pulling her down into unconsciousness.

###

He's home, on the verge of a mental breakdown. Talking to himself, pacing.

"She'll be fine...maybe she ran into trouble...but she can handle it...she's _Zia _for the gods' sakes...but a whole_ half-hour_ to get basil? This can't be go - " His rambling is interrupted by a ring. The phone. He pounces on it. Grasps the receiver in his sweaty palms. Presses it to his ear. "H-hello?"

He listens for a moment. Face pales. No, it can't be. She's too good of a fighter. Too stubborn to die like that. He feels the world tilt, and sits down, face in his hands. No, no, no. She wasn't supposed to die now. Not now. Not when they'd said they would have a happily ever after, even if it wasn't always happy. She wasn't supposed to _die _right before they got married.

She wasn't supposed to die. She promised she would come home. But that wouldn't happen. Not now. The loss was crashing down on him, so close to crushing him. She wasn't coming home. Never again.

**A/N: Ahem. Yeah, depressing, I know. Not sappy at all. I just randomly got the idea at dinner (well...when my mom dragged me off the laptop to eat) and I came back, wrote it, and yeah. Hope your day is better than Carter's and Zia's! :P**

**Oh, and I want to address something: There is an anonymous reviewer who keeps reviewing my stories, saying that she's "raped every day" and that my updates will somehow help her. Ooookay then. 1. If you're raped, how the hell will updates on a fanfiction help you? 2. If you're raped, then why are you on the computer? 3. If you're raped, then why not use that internet connection to, oh, I don't know, GET HELP? Of course, this is assuming the "rape" is real...which I highly doubt it is. Because this just honestly makes no sense. And yeah, I am "awesome but I'm suckish". -.-**

**Just thought I'd clear that up.**

**Review!**

**~Different/Tori**


End file.
